Sentimientos paralelos
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Sonoda Umi siempre fue criado para ser un hombre recto y justo pero incapaz de controlar sus celos con su novia Minami Kotori sus amigos deciden intervenir antes de que se vuelva un problema mayor, pero nadie esperaba era recibir "ayuda" extra.
1. Chapter 1

**Por fin despues de casi 3 dias FF me deja subir el nuevo fic, primero me gustaría dejar unas cosas claras.**

 **1.- Habrá gender bender.**

 **2.- Las parejas, ademas de las que ya estan colocadas como principales, tambien hay NicoMaki, RinPana y en un futuro espero poner algo de TsubaHono.**

 **3.- La historia no pienso hacerla muy larga pero no se cuantos capitulos saldran al final.**

* * *

 **Sentimientos paralelos.**

La escuela Otonokizaka, una institución llena de historia y tradición, hace pocos años corrió el rumor de que por problemas de inscripciones y baja natalidad la escuela corría riesgos de cerrar y como contramedida el sistema que antes era para admitir solo chicas cambio a mixto admitiendo varones, para algunos era una jugada arriesgada y para otros una oportunidad pero para fortuna de todos una decisión correcta para evitar el cierre.

— Umi ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente? Estás exagerando —Reclamó Honoka colocándose entre sus mejores amigos, ahora novios para parar la escena que estaban armando.

— Hazte a un lado Honoka, esto es entre Kotori y yo —Respondió con su fría mirada.

— No lo haré, Kotori-chan no ha hecho nada malo como para que le hables así

— Honoka-chan, está bien, vamos —Habló Kotori tomando a su amiga de la mano alejándose del molesto chico.

— Kotori, aún no hemos terminado de hablar —Intentó detenerla pero Honoka lo impidió.

— Hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo, adiós Umi-kun —Dijo molesta alejándose con su mejor amiga dejando al chico aún más molesto.

¿Por qué la discusión? Una escena de celos por parte del chico, completamente infundada cabe destacar, ya que en la estación un par de jóvenes se acercaron a ella pidiendo direcciones al estar de visita en la ciudad y no fue bien visto por su novio; tampoco era la primera vez, en muchas otras ocasiones había demostrado que tan celoso podía ser, al principio le parecía lindo y adorable pero poco a poco iba convirtiéndose en algo molesto, tanto que comenzaban las discusiones, o más bien el chico reclamaba y ella callaba soportando hasta que Umi se calmaba y lograban arreglar las cosas, eso también estaba llegando a su límite.

— Buenos días, Honoka, Kotori —Saludó el presidente del consejo estudiantil y uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, Ayase Eli — ¿Paso algo? —Preguntó al ver los molestos rostros.

— ¿Otra vez los celos de Umi-kun? —Preguntó la vicepresidenta apareciendo detrás del presidente.

— Hola; no quiero hablar de eso ahora —Contestó sin mucho ánimos la afligida novia.

Sin decir nada más continuó su camino.

— Umi está cada vez peor, tenemos que hacer algo —Se quejó Honoka en cuanto Kotori se alejó lo suficiente.

— Tal vez tienes razón, pero ¿De verdad está bien meternos en su relación? —Eli no estaba seguro si era lo correcto.

— Estoy de acuerdo con Honoka-chan, si no hacemos algo las cosas podrían empeorar para ambos, especialmente para Kotori.

— Es demasiado buena para su propio bien, cuenten conmigo —Habló una pequeña chica de coletas negras entrando en la conversación.

— Nicocchi, ¿No te han dicho que es de mala educación meterte en conversaciones ajenas? —Preguntó con burla la vicepresidenta.

— También es de mala educación meterte en relaciones ajenas cuando no puedes concretar la tuya —Contraataco la pequeña.

— Bien jugado Nicocchi, bien jugado.

— ¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó el rubio.

Las tres soltaron un pesado suspiro.

— No es nada Elicchi —Comentó tratando de desviar la conversación.

Continuaron con la conversación mientras se adentraban a la escuela, en el camino encontraron a Hanayo y Rin, una pareja de primer año bastante melosa y principal causa de diabetes del instituto; después de una charla corta la pareja también decidió ayudar la pareja de segundo, Honoka se sentía feliz y afortunada de contar con tan buenas amigas y amigos.

— Continuaremos a la hora del almuerzo —Comentó secamente la pequeña de coletas adelantándose al grupo.

Nadie comentó nada, no había nada que pudieran decir de todas formas, frente al grupo se encontraba Nishikino Maki, otro chico de primero, pero no uno cualquiera, un niño rico con actitud de hijo de papi que siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana, él y Nico tuvieron una relación corta donde Nico realmente lo tomó seriamente pero al parecer para Maki solo fue otra conquista más y terminó en una dolorosa ruptura para Nico.

Todos vieron impotentes el dolor de su amiga sin saber qué hacer para ayudar y una de las razones para ayudar a la otra pareja era evitar que algo como eso se repitiera, incluida Nico quien no quería que Kotori pasara lo mismo.

A la hora del almuerzo los ocho jóvenes se encontraban en la azotea cada uno comiendo su respectivo alimento

— Umi, necesitamos hablar —Nico soltó de pronto bastante seria y molesta.

La pareja sospechaba sobre qué pero prefirió esperar a que fuera ella quien hablara.

Notando la seriedad y atención supo que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

— Umi no dudo que realmente ames a Kotori —Comenzó sin despegar al vista de ambos observando sus reacciones — Pero últimamente tus arranques de celos comienzan a ser un problema y esto tiene que parar.

— Nico-chan, Umi-kun ya se disculpó por.

— Kotori, no interrumpas.

La pequeña sempai, no estaba dispuesta a caer en el mismo cirulo de costumbre, donde Umi hacia su escena de celos, la lastimaba, después se disculpaba y claro, Kotori le perdonaba todo.

— Umi, no lo repetiré o aprendes a controlarte o me veré obligada a tomar medidas extremas —Sentencio mirando fijamente al chico.

— Sé mejor que nadie que lo que hago está mal y que tengo que solucionarlo.

— Saberlo no basta —Regañó la pequeña — Si no tienes autocontrol no dejaré que te acerques a Kotori ¿Quedo claro?

— No puedes hacerlo —Retó molesto, ¿Qué autoridad tenía ella para alejarlo de su novia?

— Podemos hacerlo —Contestó Eli con la misma seriedad que Nico.

— ¿Eli?

Umi estaba algo sorprendido de que el presidente estuviera de acuerdo pero se sorprendió más al notar que todos en ese lugar, sin contar a Kotori, estaban a favor de la idea.

— Por favor

— Por favor nada, o te controlas o no te acercas a Kotori, depende de ti —Finalizó Nico regresando a su lugar de antes.

Kotori tomó la mano de su novio en un intento de tranquilizarlo, funcionó solo en parte.

— Anímate Umi —El chico volteó a ver a Honoka — Si controlas tus celos no tienes de que preocuparte.

La oscura mirada la obligó a buscar refugio tras Nozomi.

— Honoka-chan tiene razón, si te controlas no tienes de que preocuparte —Apoyó la vicepresidenta.

Umi suspiró, aunque el ambiente continuara tranquilo para cualquiera lo cierto es que ninguno de ellos sabía que decir por lo que todo terminó sin decir nada más.

— ¿Crees que fuimos muy duros con ellos? —Preguntó el rubio a su mejor amiga mientras regresaban a la sala del consejo.

— Creo que era necesario —Respondió la chica con calma.

— Eso es cierto, pero debe ser duro convivir con la persona que amas y no poder estar juntos y demostrarlo.

— ¿Sabes Elicchi? Algunas veces quiera que fueras una chica.

— ¿Una chica? ¿Por qué?

— Porque podría castigarte con mi washi-washi

La respuesta de su amiga lo dejó bastante confundido, ¿Dijo algo que la molestó?

El resto del día continúo sin muchos cambios o novedades hasta el término de clases donde todos se reunirían nuevamente a la salida de la escuela.

— ¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde caminas? —Gruñó la pequeña sempai al chocar con alguien en su prisa.

— No es mi culpa que seas tan pequeña que no te vi.

Esa voz, con temor y furia levantó la vista encontrando ese tono purpura que una vez dijo amar junto a ese inconfundible cabello rojo y esa detestable sonrisa.

— Fuera de mi camino Nishikino —Soltó mordaz.

— ¿Ni si quiera una disculpa? —Dijo sarcástico.

— Prefiero que un millón de abejas piquen mi lengua.

— Que ruda —Contrario a lo que Nico pedía se acercó aún más.

— Te acercas un centímetro más y llamaras a tu papi para que prepare un cuarto para ti en su hospital —Amenazó preparándose para soltar un golpe.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás feliz de verme? —Provocó descaradamente.

— Nicocchi —Llamó Nozomi a espaldas de la pequeña alejándola — Vamos, nos están esperando.

Ignorando completamente a Maki se llevó a su pequeña amiga.

— Si caes en su juego serás tú quien pierda —Aconsejó una vez estuvieron lejos.

— Lo sé —Dijo intentando calmarse — Gracias.

— ¿Dijiste algo? —Preguntó juguetona.

— Que deberías ser más sincera sobre lo que sientes.

— No eres divertida Nicocchi.

— Mírenla, va a llorar —Comentó sarcástica una chica junto a sus amigas rodeando a una de cabellera naranja.

— No es cierto~nya —Dijo la chica soportando las lágrimas, no lloraría, no les daría el gusto a esas abusivas.

— Das lastima —Exclamó la aparente líder — ¿Realmente crees que Koizumi-kun está contigo porque le gustas?

— Claro, porque Kayo-chin me lo dijo; dijo que yo le gustaba.

Las expresiones de todas cambiaron a furia.

— No se te suban los humos —Habló molesta — Solo te tiene lastima.

— ¡No es cierto!

— Claro que sí; ¿De verdad crees que algún chico se fijaría en alguien tan poco femenina?

Otra vez con lo mismo, no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara o cuantas veces Hanayo la llamara _linda_ ese trauma de ser tratada como un niño jamás la dejaría y esas abusivas no dejaban de hacérselo notar.

— Solo mírate —Continuo con sorna — Estás plana, corres por todas partes, no tienes modales y siempre haces escándalo, sin mencionar ese corte de cabello.

Rin bajó la mirada impotente, cada palabra era más hiriente que la anterior.

— En lugar de falda deberías usar pantalones.

— ¡Rin-chan!

Esa inconfundible voz alertó al grupo de abusivas.

— Corran —Ordenó la líder alejándose del lugar.

— Rin-chan, por fin te encuentro —Dijo el chico acercándose a ella — ¿Te pasa algo? —Preguntó al ver que su novia evitó la mirada.

— No es nada, estoy bien Kayo-chin —Fingió su mejor sonrisa.

Claramente, un intento inútil.

— Rin-chan, te conozco muy bien ¿Qué pasó? —Esta vez uso un tono severo.

— No es nada, de verdad.

Intentó convencerlo pero nuevamente evito verlo a los ojos.

— Rin-chan —Sujetó su mano con delicadeza — No importa lo que otros digan, Rin-chan es la más linda para mí.

Otra vez evitó verlo a los ojos pero ahora fue a causa del sonrojo que se apoderó de su rostro.

— Vamos, todos nos esperan en la entrada —Dijo Hanayo sin soltar la mano de su novia.

— Umi-kun relájate —Pidió Kotori suavemente.

— No puedo —Lo intentaba pero no podía evitarlo, se suponía que era una cita al salir de clases pero ahora todos irían, eso ya no se podía considerar cita — Quería compensarte por lo de esta mañana pero ahora.

La chica besó rápidamente su mejilla sorprendiéndolo.

— Yo estoy feliz solo de estar al lado de Umi-kun.

Esto era ridículo, bastaba con que ella pusiera esa expresión y unas pocas palabras para que se volviera un manso cordero, no entendía porque Nico y el resto armaban tanto escándalo, es cierto que era un poco celoso pero estaban exagerando.

Honoka se encontraba inquieta, quería decir algo pero seguro que solo metería la pata y terminaría arruinando todo, como en el pasado cuando siempre hacía caso a sus impulsos repentinos y familia y amigos terminaban regañándola y gritándole, por eso ahora intentaba evitar que esos impulsos la controlaran y dejaba que otros fueran quienes tomaran la iniciativa para no volver a caer en lo mismo.

Sufrió mucho para poder volver a hacer amigos después de que los anteriores la abandonaran por sus actos extremos y no quería arruinarlo de nuevo, agradecía que por lo menos Eli estuviera junto a ellos o sería aún peor estando como el mal tercio.

— Perdón por la tardanza —Exclamó Hanayo llegando junto a Rin.

— No se preocupen también acabamos de llegar —Respondió el presidente con calma a la pareja.

— ¿Y Nozomi y Nico? —Preguntó el chico al no verlas.

— Aquí —Respondió la vicepresidenta — Perdón pero Nicocchi tiene la culpa por quedarse dormida en clases —Se excusó la mayor sonriendo.

— ¡Oye! Yo no me quede dormida —Reclamó ante la mentira.

Nozomi sonrió con un aspecto amenazante.

— Disculpa —Musitó apenas audible desviando la mirada — Como sea, vamos —Dijo para evitar el tema continuar con lo planeado.

— Aun pienso que es una exageración —Comentó el chico centro de todo eso.

— Umi, no pienso seguir discutiendo esto contigo —Habló la pequeña molesta — Hacemos esto no solo por Kotori si no por los dos, para que puedan continuar juntos, pero si tienes una mejor idea, adelante.

— Si la tengo —Respondió molesto — Dejen que nosotros solucionemos esto, es nuestro problema.

— Ya lo hicimos y no funciona, por eso ahora intentamos esto.

— Chicos, tal vez deberíamos calmarnos —Honoka intentó bajar los ánimos antes de que la discusión subiera de tono.

— Me calmaré cuando entiendan que esto es ridículo.

— ¿Ridículo? —Inquirió Nico sarcástica — Ridículo seria esperar que la solución cayera del cielo.

Y como si fueran palabras mágicas de alguna película de ciencia ficción o fantasía un potente viento comenzó a soplar y sobre ellas una especie de remolino oscuro se formó.

Los asustados estudiantes intentaban buscar refugio pero aterrados sus pies no se movían, algunos lograron correr pero la mayoría se mantuvo en ese lugar, otros como Umi, Hanayo y Eli lograron usar su cuerpo para cubrir a sus parejas, aunque en el caso del rubio solo eran amigos; antes de que la histeria colectiva empezara realmente el viento paró igual a como había comenzado y el remolino también no sin antes soltar algo que terminó en el piso.

Confundidos y con cautela se acercaron a eso que ahora estaba en medio de toda la multitud, eran un grupo de chicas por lo que se podía ver ya que estaban unas sobre otras y solo eran visibles las faltas, piernas y el cabello de algunas.

— ¿Qué fue lo que paso? —Habló una de las chicas completamente aturdida.

— No tengo idea, pero ¿Todas están bien? —Dijo otra de entre el grupo.

— Sí.

— Lo estoy.

— Eso creo-nya.

— Creo que sí.

— Lo estoy.

— Si lo estoy, pero muévanse —Se quejó una de cabellera roja.

— Eso debería decirlo yo, pesan —Otra voz más abajo se quejó apenas.

— No, puedo, respirar —Apenas se escuchó la voz del fondo de la montaña de chicas.

De inmediato todas se pusieron de pie intentando reponerse de lo que fuera que les hubiera pasado.

— Que ranaso, sentí que ahora si me partía toda la —La última chica en levantarse se calló al ver al grupo de personas mirándola como si fuera un ser extraño de otro planeta — ¿Por qué todos me ven tan extraño? ¿Dije algo malo?

— ¿Además de lo de hace un momento? —Preguntó una pequeña chica de cabellera negra.

— Después discutimos eso —Dijo una rubia notando el extraño ambiente — Pero esto parece ser algo más.

— Nos ven como si fuéramos bichos raros-nya.

— ¿Qué eso no era normal? —Habló la pelirroja.

Un grito por parte de la chica que estaba hasta el fondo alertó al resto, al verla sorprendida y señalando en una dirección sin decir nada decidieron comprobar por ellas mismas que era eso que la sorprendió tanto quedando en el mismo estado que ella.

— Es igual a mí —Por fin artículo sin salir de su asombro la chica.

— ¡No! ¿Por qué la desgracia me persigue? —Gritó al cielo otra de cabellera negro azul.

— Eso fue cruel Umi-chan —Se quejó la primera — Mira es como si fuéramos gemelas.

De un momento a otro esa extraña joven idéntica a Honoka tomó a la aturdida chica abrazándola juntando sus mejillas.

— Son como clones —Dijo la pequeña de cabellera negra.

— ¡Es cierto! —Vociferó emocionada separándose y sujetando a la otra por los hombros — Te llamaré _otra yo_.

— ¡Ella también es igual a mí-nya! —Gritó la otra hiperactiva chica de cabellera naranja señalando a Rin y al igual que la otra también se acercó sujetándola por los hombros — Te llamaré _otra yo_ -nya.

— Espera Rin-chan —Señaló la otra Honoka — Entonces ¿Cómo la llamare yo?

La extraña Rin hizo una mueca extraña simulando pensar.

— _Otra tú_ -nya —Sonrió feliz de su _brillante idea_.

Su interlocutora solo atinó a golpear su puño en la palma de su mano aceptando la idea como correcta.

— Ustedes dos ¿No tienen otro lugar donde decir estupideces? —Preguntó la bajita del grupo.

Ambas se vieron a los ojos unos segundos.

— _No hoy no/nya._

Las otras siete chicas suspiraron derrotadas, esas dos no tenían arreglo.

— Muy bien, ¿Qué es todo este circo? —Cuestionó el chico Maki siendo el primero en salir de la estupefacción y creyendo que todo eso era una mala broma.

— Miren, ese chico es igual a Maki-chan —Señaló una vez más esa loca Honoka.

— Es cierto-nya —Apoyó la alocada Rin — Hasta tiene esa cara de pocos amigos-nya.

— ¡Oye! —Se quejó la chica.

— ¿De quién fue esta estúpida idea? —Decidió ignorar el insulto de la chica gato para buscar culpables.

— ¿Genética? —Inquirió la pequeña pelinegra con burla.

Estaba por reclamar una vez más cuando por fin el resto de alumnos salieron del trance.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes y de donde salieron? —Preguntó el presidente del consejo intentando poner orden a todo eso.

— Un samurái siempre dice su nombre antes de pedir el de alguien más —Vociferó la que la otra Honoka llamó _Umi-chan._

— Pero no somos samuráis —Dijo Honoka intentando usar a Eli como escudo y que su otra yo la persiguiera.

— Esta vez ganaste pero la próxima no te saldrás con la tuya —Sentenció la chica cediendo la victoria.

— Un momento no estamos yendo a ningún lado con todo esto —Exclamó la rubia colocándose al frente del raro grupo — Primero debemos presentarnos.

— Concuerdo con eso y como ustedes fueron quienes aparecieron de la nada sugiero que sean quienes lo hagan primero —El presidente se mantenía firme en su postura.

— ¿Por qué nosotras?

— Nico —Reprendió la rubia — Tiene razón; yo empiezo, soy Ayase Eli y soy la presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka.

— Yo soy Ayase Eli y soy el presidente del consejo estudiantil de Otonokizaka —Exclamó el rubio.

— Eso no es posible, Otonokizaka es una escuela femenina —Umi-chan otra vez entró en la discusión.

— No, es una escuela mixta —Esta vez fue el turno del Umi varón de hablar.

Ambos lados estaban confundidos y algo recelosos.

— Por ahora continuemos con las presentaciones —Propuso la Eli femenina.

— Tojo Nozomi, vicepresidenta del consejo.

— Sonoda Umi, segundo año.

— Minami Kotori, igualmente.

— Y yo también de segundo, Kousaka Honoka —La energética chica olvidó por un momento la persecución de su otra yo.

— Yazawa Nico, tercer año —Aun mantenía su mal humor.

— Nishikino Maki, primer año —Con una actitud arrogante jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

— Hoshizora Rin-nya, primer año.

— También primer año, Koizumi Hanayo.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos por el parecido ahora estaban impactados, no solo físicamente sino que además tenían el mismo nombre, si esto era una clase de broma de alguien gasto mucho esfuerzo y dedicación para algo como eso.

— Esta broma ya fue demasiado lejos —Exclamó molesto el chico Maki después de la presentación — Yo soy Nishikino Maki y no tengo hermanos ni hermanas.

— Pobre de ti, debiste tener una infancia muy dura —Dijo Honoka condescendiente colocando una mano en su hombro mientras intentaba no llorar.

— No tienes por qué seguir sufriendo-nya, ahora nos tienes a nosotras.

La paciencia del chico estaba llegando a tope.

— No es genial, ya no tienes que sufrir solo —Continuó Nozomi.

— Debió ser muy difícil —Ahora era el turno de la chica Eli.

— Animo, las cosas van a mejorar —Dijo Umi femenina.

— ¿No es maravilloso? —Continuó Kotori.

— Ustedes, están burlándose de mi ¿Verdad?

— Estamos hablando en serio —Respondió Honoka quejándose.

— Olvídenlo, ese tipo no merece que se preocupen por él —La Nico exnovia apareció para intervenir antes de que esto se saliera de control.

— ¡Otra Nico-chan! —Gritaron al unísono el par de locas chicas que no parecían tener sentido común.

— Genial, lo que faltaba —Murmuró la Maki mujer.

— ¿Qué insinúas? —Se quejó su amiga después de escucharla.

— Nada.

— No empiecen una de sus peleas, este no es el lugar ni el momento —Las detuvo Eli y ambas solo mantuvieron un puchero — ¿Puedo hacer algunas preguntas?

— Adelante —Accedió el rubio después de unos segundos de meditación.

— ¿Desde cuándo la escuela es mixta?

— Algunos años debido a la baja natalidad se tomó esa decisión.

— Ese uniforme ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva vigente?

Ahora que lo mencionaba, los uniformes eran similares pero al mismo tiempo había ciertas diferencias entre unos y otros.

— Casi desde que la escuela se volvió mixta.

— Quien está a tu lado

— Tojo Nozomi, vicepresidenta del consejo.

— Lo supuse —Suspiró — Solo dos más; ¿Tienes ascendencia rusa? —

— Si, mi abuela lo es.

— ¿Te gusta el chocolate?

— Me encanta el chocolate

— _Harasho._

— Son como clones —Comentó Honoka después de la conversación.

— Más bien él es yo.

— No entiendo —Habló la chica claramente confundida.

— Yo tampoco-nya.

— Que raro —Ironizó Nico.

— Él es Ayase Eli pero de una dimensión alterna, otro mundo diferente al nuestro.

— ¿Pero cómo llego a nuestro mundo? —Preguntó incrédula, al igual que su compañera de travesuras.

Las otras siete chicas suspiraron derrotadas.

— Más bien fuimos nosotras quienes terminamos en su mundo por algún motivo —Umi chica intentó hacerlas entrar en razón.

— ¡No puede ser! —Gritó al comprender la situación — Entonces ¿Estamos en otro mundo?

— Así parece —Respondió el ruso.

— ¿Y ustedes son nuestros otros yo como en las películas?

— Al parecer.

— ¿Y podremos volver a nuestro mundo?

— No sabría cómo responder a eso.

— ¿Existe el pan en este mundo?

— Si, existe.

— Ya me había espantado —Suspiró aliviada.

— ¡Toma las cosas en serio por una vez en tu vida! —Regañó la chica Umi — ¿Entiendes la situación en la que estamos?

— Ya lo sé, pero ni si quiera tenemos idea de cómo llegamos aquí.

Y era cierto.

— Lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos en la sala del club y al siguiente instante terminamos en este lugar —Razonó Eli intentando recordar algo más, al igual que el resto.

— ¿Qué es todo este alboroto?

Los maestros y la directora llegaron al lugar buscando una explicación del porque tanto escándalo encontrando la extraña escena.

— ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

— A nosotros nos gustaría saberlo también —Habló el chico Umi.

— Ayase —Nombró la directora — ¿Puede darme una explicación de todo esto?

— Podría —Comenzó irritando la mujer — Pero no sé si creerá lo que tengo que decirle.

La mujer analizó su comportamiento y también la escena y a esas nueve chicas notando extraños detalles.

— A mi oficina todos los involucrados, llamaré a sus familias y nos explicaran todo.

El grupo de nueve chicas hicieron una pequeña reunión donde debatieron que hacer.

— Supongo que lo mejor es saber más de este lugar antes de pensar en otra cosa —Propuso Eli después de su rápida discusión.

— Eli Tiene razón, por ahora vamos con ellos.

Umi aceptó siguiendo a la rubia y al resto de extraños alumnos, al resto no le quedo de otra que seguirlas.

* * *

 **Con esto solo quiero dejar claro una cosa, siempre me pregunte, ¿Que pasaria si en alguna historia llena de drama telenovelero donde parece que todo siempre esta en contra de los protagonistas y quiere verlos sufrir hasta el final entran de pronto personajes que los problemas les valen un cacahuate, todo parece siempre estar bien para ellos y carecen de sentido comun? y bueno, pense en aplicarlo en otros titulos, Naruto, quedo descartado hace mucho, Bleach igual, One piece aun tenia dudas, ¿Fairy tail? no me los imagino tomando las cosas en serio mas que las peleas... ¿D. gray man? tal vez, pero finalmente llego LL y bueno, espero no hacer esta historia muy larga, pero este primer capitulo tuve que cortarlo un poco para no meter tanto tan rapido...**

 **bueno, ya continuo con cutie panther y aun busco que escribir en situaciones... ademas de que aun preparo un tercer fic largo, pero primero esperare a que se solucione el problema que tengo con FF antes de poner ese, y solo espero que me deje subir alguna actualizacion...**

 **espero sus criticas... digo reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

**No estaba muerto andaba jugando SIF :v ok, ya, en primer lugar realmente quería hacer este capitulo más largo pero al final termino siendo más corto de lo planeado, les explicare el porque abajo.**

 **Segundo, este y el capitulo de mask of μ's los estaba escribiendo alternados, y bueno si todo va bien espero terminar el otro en unos dias, tal vez hoy o mañana, todo depende de la musa de la inspiración si visita o no.**

 **Tercero, espero que este no sea tan confuso y con lo que tengo pensado para el tercero espero eliminar las confusiones, o al menos la mayoría.**

 **Ahora si, pueden leer.**

* * *

Todas reunidas en la oficina de la directora, el grupo de nueve adolescentes de ese mundo se encontraban nerviosos y expectantes, las nueve chicas de otro mundo pues, digamos que algunas tenían problemas para captar la atmósfera y las otras intentaban hacer que se mantuvieran tranquilas.

— Estamos aburridas —Se quejaron el dúo de otro mundo buscando algo para divertirse o por lo menos entretenerse, cosa que no lograban por culpa de Umi y Eli.

— ¿Quieren quedarse quietas al menos dos minutos? —La joven Umi comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

— Pero estamos aburridas —Repitió con un puchero Honoka de otro mundo.

— ¿Cuántos años tienen?, ¿Cinco? —Inquirió Maki varón molesto por el escándalo y también por obligarlo a estar en ese lugar.

— Y tú pareces un viejo amargado de ochenta —Contraataco _maduramente_ la Honoka visitante.

— De verdad eres una niña.

— Y tú un amargado —Extrañamente la Nico de ese mundo contestó mordazmente.

El Maki chico sonrió burlón estaba por contraatacar cuando un flash en sus ojos lo obligó a desviar su atención.

— Al fin tengo la foto ganadora de las caras más raras y graciosas del internet —Celebró la Nozomi del otro universo — Solo tenemos que volver antes de la fecha límite y el premio será mío.

— Oye eso es trampa —Reclamó la enana amiga de esa Nozomi.

— Lo siento Nicocchi, pero ninguna regla dice que no puedo usar las fotos de personas de otros mundos.

Y una nueva discusión de formaba sin importarles que estuvieran en medio de la oficina de la directora de esa escuela.

— ¡Silencio! —Gritó la directora molesta por el escándalo y el hecho de parecía importarles poco lo que estaba pasando — ¿Qué no tienen compostura?

— No, algunas ya vienen con defecto de fábrica —Respondió la Nozomi de otro mundo abrazando a Nico.

— ¿Qué estás insinuando? —Reclamó intentando liberarse del abrazo.

— ¿Tú qué crees?

Y una nueva discusión se formó en el lugar.

— Directora, con su permiso —Una de las maestras entró tras llamar a la puerta.

— Por fin —Dijo en un suspiro viendo como los padres de las y los involucrados entraban junto a otros dos maestros.

Solo era uno de los padres o mejor dicho madres de cada uno excepto por una persona, cuyos padres no se encontraban en el grupo; Todos sorprendidos y confundidos por lo que sus ojos veían.

— ¿Qué es todo esto directora? —Finalmente habló la madre del Umi varón quien al parecer fue la primera en salir de su estado de confusión.

— Esperaba que alguna de ustedes pudiera ayudarme con eso —Contestó intentando mantener la calma, también se preguntaba de donde salió esa segunda Kotori.

— No solo nosotras si no nuestras madres son idénticas —Comentó la Honoka alocada observando a todas.

— Supongo que lo primero es que ustedes nos cuenten quienes son y de donde vienen —La directora alzó un poco la voz para evitar otra innecesaria discusión, fue casi una hora y ya sentía que su cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento.

— Poniéndolo de un modo simple, nosotras somos las doppelganger de ellos pero de un mundo distinto —Eli chica decidió hablar antes de que Honoka o Rin hicieran de las suyas.

— ¡Tú lo seras-nya!

Ya debería saber que eso era un intento inútil.

— Rin-chan se refiere a que somos los dobles de ellos en nuestro mundo —Hanayo se apresuró a explicarle.

— ¿Y por qué no lo dijo? —Inquirió molesta.

— ¿Podemos continuar? —La señora Minami parecía a punto de explotar.

Las pobres chicas se abrazaron asustadas asintiendo.

— Con respecto a cómo terminamos en este mundo no lo sabemos, cuando nos dimos cuenta estábamos en este lugar —Concluyó la rubia.

— ¿No recuerdan algo extraño? —La Honoka de ese mundo habló oculta tras el Eli varon.

— Todo lo que recuerdo es un fuerte viento repentino y sentir como el piso desaparecía, la sensación de caer, la oscuridad y después el resto ya lo saben —Umi-chan intentaba ser lo más clara.

El resto de chicas concordó.

— Que tontería —Habló el Maki chico aun molesto — Está claro que todo esto es una broma, ¿Quién creería toda esta basura?

— Ese Maki empieza a ponerme de mal humor —La Nico viajera estaba llegando al límite de su paciencia.

— Basta —Intervino nuevamente la directora — Nishikino-kun tiene razón en algo, esta historia es demasiado fantasiosa.

— Pero directora, ellas realmente aparecieron de la nada —Eli-kun habló para intentar calmar los ánimos.

— Y muchos alumnos dicen lo mismo —Dijo uno de los maestros que estuvo interrogando a algunos de los estudiantes que aún quedaban.

— Simples trucos de magia —Exclamó el amargado chico.

— Ese no fue un truco de magia —Reclamó la Honoka de otro mundo — Este es un truco de magia.

Y sin saber ni de dónde sacó un sombrero de copa negro metió la mano y la sacó junto con una Nico vestida con un traje de coneja blanco.

— ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo?

Ni la misma chica ni las otras personas de ese mundo podían creer lo que hizo, lo más increíble era que no fue la Nico del mundo de esas nueve chicas si no la que estaba junto al grupo mixto.

— Mi turno —Y sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar Nozomi tomó el uniforme de la otra Nico arrancándolo de golpe dejándola con un sexy traje de conejita negro.

— ¡Nozomi! Maldita pervertida —Gritó intentando cubrirse con sus manos — Maldición Maki has algo.

Y Maki levantó el pulgar directo a Nozomi sin dejar de ver a Nico.

— ¿Cómo hicieron eso? —Preguntó sorprendida la madre Nico sin poder distinguir cuál era su hija.

— Tuvimos que aprender algunos trucos para un evento al que nos llamaron —Respondió la otra Honoka sacando ahora un pan del sombrero y comiéndolo.

— ¿Evento? —Ahora fue la madre de Honoka.

— Nos pidieron participar pero realmente no esperábamos que tuviéramos que aprender trucos de magia al principio —Contestó la otra Kotori con calma.

— No, no es eso, ¿De qué clase de evento hablan? —Finalmente el presidente de esa escuela quiso ser más claro.

— Nos llamaron pidiendo ayuda para un evento especial en un viejo teatro, al comienzo pensamos que sería solo como school idols y aceptamos pero después nos dijeron que también teníamos que presentar trucos de magia —Su contraparte con curvas hizo lo propio.

— ¿School idols? —Varios de los presentes repitieron confundidos.

— Ya saben, school idols, bailes, cantos, vestidos, love live —Dijo Honoka confundiendo cada vez más a los de ese mundo.

— No me digan que —Nico de alguna forma volvió a ponerse su uniforme sin que nadie lo notara, bueno casi nadie — En este mundo no existen las school idols.

Todos negaron.

— ¿Qué es eso de school idols? —Cuestionó la directora.

— Las school idols son idols de preparatoria que preparan sus propias rutinas, coreografías y vestuario para hacer presentaciones con el apoyo de la escuela formando parte de un club y todas sueñan con competir en el love live —Eli explico lo más clara y detallada posible sin hacerlo muy largo.

— ¿Qué es el love live? —Por fin el Umi varón habló nuevamente.

— Es la competencia más importante para las school idols y es una competencia que se lleva al nivel nacional en la cual participan cientos de escuelas y school idols de todo el país, la meta es ganar el primer lugar —Al parecer el swich de Hanayo se había activado.

— ¿Y ustedes también participaron en eso? —Al parecer la burla y prepotencia del chico Maki volvía.

— Por supuesto —Respondió Nico sin dejarse intimidar.

— ¿Y en que puesto quedaron? ¿Último?

— Quedamos entre las cuatro mejores en nuestro primer intento —El ego se hacía notar en la pequeña idol.

— Bueno, desde el principio sabíamos que derrotar a las mejores no sería fácil —Comentó Eli con calma.

— Pero aun así es frustrante —Continuó Honoka — La próxima vez ganaremos.

— Siempre y cuando cuides tu salud —Reprochó Umi.

— Lo prometo —Exclamó asustada ocultándose tras Kotori.

— Como si alguien fuera a creerles eso —Escéptico el chico pelirrojo seguía con su burla.

— Fuimos tan famosas que incluso hicieron un juego de ritmo con nosotras como protagonistas —Nico no iba a dejar que ese desagradable chico siguiera molestando.

— No me digas —Sarcástico a más no poder.

— ¡Mi actualización! —Gritó la viajera Honoka sacando su celular rápidamente para encenderlo y correr el juego.

— Honoka, estamos en otro mundo —Dijo la chica Umi denotando lo obvio.

— Ya lo sé Umi-chan —Su amiga estaba por decir algo más pero Honoka la interrumpió — ¡¿Qué?! Esta no es mi cuenta —Dijo molesta al ver como en su pantalla aparecía una cuenta recién comenzada.

Sorprendidas el resto intentó entrar al servidor pero ninguna pudo lograrlo.

— Mis UR, mis SR, mis gemas, mi Rank 180 y sobre todo mis yo idolizadas, todo se ha perdido —Dramatizo la amante de pan.

— Permíteme.

Umi-chan le arrebató el aparato revisando como efectivamente esa cuenta era nueva, pero había otras cosas extrañas, como que el Rank era cero, solo tenía cartas R, una por cada integrante y el scout tenía a A-Rise como _honor scout_.

— Ahora que lo pienso no había ningún aviso de actualización —Habló Hanayo extrañada de la situación.

— Honoka, ¿Cuándo instalaste esto? —Preguntó la chica Umi sospechando lo peor.

— Fue justo antes de caer en este lugar —Respondió con inocencia y despreocupación.

— ¡Honoka! —Gritaron todas molestas.

— ¿Qué dije?

— Obviamente la causa de que estemos aquí tiene que ver con esto —Señaló Umi el celular con el juego aun activo y claramente molesta — Y fuiste tú quien lo instalo.

— Que lista eres Umi-chan.

— Honoka —Y la mencionada corrió tras Kotori buscando refugio — ¿Por qué siempre es lo mismo contigo? Te he dicho muchas veces que seas más consiente de tus acciones —Y el regaño continuaba frente a los sorprendidos y confundidos ojos del resto de personas.

Especialmente la otra Honoka observaba curiosa deprimida la escena.

— Umi-chan, perdónala, ella no lo sabía —Kotori intentaba calmar a esa furiosa chica.

— Creo que Kotori-chan tiene razón —Decía Nozomi acercándose a Honoka — Cualquiera de nosotras pudo haber abierto eso sin saber nada.

— Nozomi-chan, Kotori-chan —Honoka estaba enternecida y agradecida con sus dos amigas.

— Está bien, por esta vez dejaré las cosas así —Suspiró derrotada.

— Opino lo mismo, por el momento tenemos otras cosas en que pensar —Exclamó Eli chica.

— Umi-chan ¿Me devuelves mi celular? —Preguntó casi en suplica su amiga idol.

— No se te ocurra abrir el juego o hacer alguna tontería mientras no te vigilo ¿Entendido?

Con una pose militar Honoka tomó su celular de vuelta.

— ¿Qué hacemos directora? —Preguntó el Eli chico después de tan confusa y rara escena.

— Creo que si seguimos así solo terminaremos más confundidos de lo que empezamos —El resto opinó igual que su directora — Lamento pedirles esto pero ¿Podrían cuidar cada familia a una de ellas?

— ¿Habla de que cada una de nosotras llevemos a casa a la otra chica que es igual a nuestros hijos? —La madre de Honoka estaba algo indecisa de si sería una buena idea como las otras madres.

— Sé que puede parecer raro y seguramente será difícil de explicar, pero creo que si podemos charlar con cada una por separado nos resultará más sencillo comprender lo que está pasando.

— Viéndolo de esa forma estoy de acuerdo con la directora Minami —Finalmente habló la madre de Maki siendo la primera en emocionarse con la idea — Siempre quise saber qué se siente tener una hija.

Al parecer su ánimo se contagió a las otras que poco a poco comenzaron a aceptar la idea.

— Pues en nuestro mundo somos dos —Habló la pelirroja con calma.

— ¿De verdad? Y yo solo pude tener a Maki —El chico volteó a otro lado ofendido — Me gustaría conocer a mi otra hija.

— De hecho —Kotori levantó la mano un tanto tímida pero sin perder la sonrisa, sorprendiendo a todos los de ese mundo.

— Pero ¿Cómo? —La directora no sabía cómo tomar eso, ¿Qué pasó para que las hijas de ambas familias se volvieran hermanas?, ¿Acaso sus esposos?

— Es una larga historia —Suspiró la chica Maki jugando con su cabello — Pero estoy segura que no es lo que están pensando.

— Supongo que la directora tiene razón —Dijo la madre de Umi — Si seguimos con esto solo terminaremos aún más confundidos.

La directora suspiró intentando calmarse.

— ¿Qué opinan ustedes? —Preguntó a las visitantes de otro mundo.

Rápidamente formaron un circulo en el cual solo se escuchaban murmullos y de vez en cuando Honoka o Rin levantaban sus cabezas observando a los expectantes habitantes de ese mundo hasta que fueron golpeadas en la cabeza por hacer tonterías.

Después de unos segundos más en discusión finalmente se separaron.

— Aceptamos —Exclamó la Honoka idol simplemente.

— Bien, supongo que nos reuniremos mañana para continuar con esta charla, señoras muchas gracias por su cooperación —Expresó pensando en lo complicado que era toda esa situación.

Poco a poco iban despidiéndose tanto las madres con la directora como las autonombradas school idols de sus amigas.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que vaya contigo? —Preguntó Eli chica a Nozomi con preocupación en su rostro.

— Tranquila Elicchi, estaré bien, además creo que es buena idea que hable con mi otra yo a solas.

— Está bien, pero llámame si me necesitas, iré de inmediato.

— Elicchi te preocupas demasiado —Observó cómo la otra Nozomi dejaba la oficina sin que nadie la notara — Me tengo que ir, te amo —Un rápido beso en la mejilla y salió tras su doppelganger.

— Tierra al jardín de cristal —Dijo la pequeña idol moviendo su mano frente a la rubia.

— Nico ¿Qué pasa? —Intentó sonar natural pero claramente estaba nerviosa.

— Tu otra familia rusa ya se va y te esperan —Señaló al chico rubio y su madre.

— Suerte a ti también Nico —Dijo como despedida.

Maki femenina se encontraba parada frente a ella sin decir palabra y solo jugando con su cabello intentando ocultar el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Estaré bien Maki-chan.

— ¡Yo no he dicho nada!

— Cuídate —Ignoró por completo el reclamo — Y si ese idiota se intenta pasar contigo me avisas que yo.

— Estaré bien, Nico-chan —Ahora los papeles se invirtieron.

— Nos vemos mañana Kotori —Exclamó Umi-chan como despedida.

— Nos vemos mañana —Sonrió como siempre para calmar los nervios de la chica Sonoda.

— Ahora entiendo porque Tsubasa-chan habla tanto sobre ser la tercera rueda —Comentó Honoka con clara molestia.

— ¡Honoka! —Su amiga peliazul suspiro — Más te vale no hacer alguna tontería.

— Si papi —Y Umi se avergonzó pero al mismo tiempo se molestó.

Y al ver la reacción que esperaba Honoka salió corriendo junto a su otra yo y la madre de esta.

Las nueve familias salieron del edificio con dirección a sus respectivos hogares sin tener idea de lo que iba a pasar o las reacciones que iban a tener el resto de sus familiares, ni tampoco el cómo iba a afectarles ese extraño encuentro con esas chicas de otro mundo.

* * *

 **Esto se va a descontrolar en casa de cada una, espero poner lo que ocurre con las nueve chica y las familias en el siguiente, y bueno como vieron, si metia más a la conversación iba a terminar volviéndose un autentico enredo, así que opte por dejarlo así.**

 **Ahora a terminar mi otra continuación y posiblemente uno de situaciones de Dia y Hanamaru que surgio gracias a unas imágenes que una amiga compartió :v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin! denle gracias a un pequeño resfriado que tuve por la continuación... extrañamente es cuando escribo más que cuando estoy sano... aun no estoy del todo bien pero esa es otra historia... ahora veremos a las musas interactuando en cada casa con sus familias y otras cosas... no quise meterme con todas porque... pues no quise ser muy cruel y poner a todas con unas familias complicadas pero no se preocupen, las que carecieron de participación tendrán mas en el siguiente capitulo... eso espero, siempre y cuando el guion no cambie mucho...**

 **Ya saben que nada excepto la historia es mio...**

* * *

El trayecto a cada casa para todas fue extraño, no solo por estar caminando a un hogar que no era el propio si no que también tendrían que convivir con extraños eran idénticos a su verdadera familia y el sentimiento era el mismo para las madres ¿Cómo explicar todo eso?, bueno cierto par no parecía captar el ambiente tan extraño y continuaban como si nada, pero había una familia que parecía más preocupada por otra cosa que por tener a una viajera de otro mundo junto a ellas.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —La Nico idol comenzó a perder la paciencia al notar las miradas algo angustiadas de su gemela y la madre de esta.

— No es nada —Contestó esa mujer igual a su madre.

— ¿Es por dinero? —Preguntó sin darle vueltas — ¿O la comida?, ¿Tal vez ambas?

Ambas mujeres de ese mundo la vieron con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

— En mi mundo también somos pobres ¿Saben? —Comentó tranquila adelantándose un poco — O debería decir éramos, gracias a nuestra fama como idols pudimos salir a flote.

— ¿De verdad ganan tanto? —Su otra yo no creía aun del todo su historia.

— Claro —Respondió la pequeña idol con orgullo — Pero la mayoría se lo queda la escuela y solo nos repartimos una parte, ¡Nos explotan!

— Parece que realmente disfrutas ser idol —Comentó la mayor de las Yazawa con algo de nostalgia.

— Por supuesto, soy la idol número uno del universo —Dijo con el ego inflado.

— Igual perdieron ese concurso.

— Ya entiendo porque Maki-chan dice que a veces no me soporta —Murmuró la idol con molestia, suspiró — ¿Hay alguna casa de cambio cerca? —Preguntó cambiando el tema.

— Hay una a tres calles adelante ¿Por qué la pregunta? —La madre Yazawa estaba confundida por el repentino cambio de tema.

— Enseguida regreso —Contestó corriendo entre la gente.

Su doble decidió seguirla; Al llegar vio como esa extraña se quitaba una pulsera con algunas joyas incrustadas y se la mostraba al dueño del lugar que la examinó durante unos momentos.

— Te daré ocho mil niña —Exclamó el vendedor tranquilamente.

— ¿Cree que soy idiota? —Reclamó molesta — Eso vale por lo menos cuatrocientos mil.

— No sé quién te dijo esa mentira niña pero es el precio, tómalo o déjalo.

— Bien, devuélvamelo —El hombre no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo — Si usted no lo compra lo llevaré a otro lado donde si me den su precio.

— Bien, te daré cien —Dijo cediendo un poco.

— Trecientos cincuenta.

— Doscientos.

— Trecientos.

Poco a poco fueron subiendo la voz y desafiándose con la mirada.

— Doscientos cincuenta.

— Doscientos noventa.

— Doscientos sesenta.

— Doscientos ochenta.

— Doscientos setenta.

— Doscientos ochenta, no darás más que yo.

— Trecientos.

— Trecientos cincuenta.

— Cuatrocientos

— Quinientos.

— Seiscientos.

— Setecientos.

— Ochocientos y es mi última palabra.

— ¡De acuerdo usted gana!

Y aun manteniendo esa mirada fija entregó el dinero rápidamente y la Nico visitante tomó el dinero saliendo del lugar sin despegar la mirada del hombre hasta estar completamente fuera.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —Preguntó su otra yo sorprendida de que el truco funcionara.

— Cuando pasas tanto tiempo con Honoka algo se te pega —Respondió como si no fuera nada alejándose del lugar seguida de su gemela.

 **...**

Dentro del local el hombre observaba orgulloso su nueva adquisición, bien podría venderla por quinientos o seiscientos sin problema y pensar que la compro por solo.

— ¡Maldita mocosa!

 **...**

— ¿De dónde sacaste tanto? —Preguntó la señora Yazawa cuando la Nico idol le dio todo el dinero.

— Secreto de idol, con esto no tendrá problemas por un tiempo.

— ¿Estás segura? —Susurró su doble — Eso parecía muy caro.

— No te preocupes, no era nada —Contestó en el mismo tono — _Seguro Maki-chan me armara una buena pero no importa._

 **...**

— Estamos de vuelta —Dijo la madre de Honoka solo entrar en la casa con las dos chicas idénticas.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la Honoka de esa dimensión al ver la musa no dejaba de ver todo el lugar.

— Nada, solo que es idéntica a la casa donde vivo —Respondió algo avergonzada.

— Bienvenida —La última vocal fue extendida en forma de grito por un chico castaño de ojos azules — ¿Quién es ella? —Señaló confundido y algo asustado.

— Hijo tranquilo —Intentó calmar su madre.

— ¿Tranquilo? Mamá hay dos como onee-chan, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿No me digas que es una gemela perdida o alguna clase de clon?

— ¿Está borracho? —Preguntó la idol señalando al chico — Y a todo esto ¿Quién es él?

— ¡Yo pregunte primero! —Ante el escándalo el jefe de la familia también llegó sorprendiéndose al ver dos chicas iguales.

— Vamos adentro, les explicare todo —Pidió la madre tratando de que todo no se saliera de control.

 **...**

Ambas Nozomi caminaban con toda calma y en silencio, una claro siguiendo a la otra pero sin hacer preguntas limitándose a acompañar a su doppelganger.

 **...**

En el caso de Kotori ya que la directora se quedó aun trabajando en la escuela ellas se encontraban ahora solas en casa, al parecer el padre de la Minami de ese mundo viajaba mucho por el extranjero.

 **...**

Para Umi no fue tan fácil.

Para empezar justo al llegar varios alumnos tanto del dojo como de la clase de danza tradicional de la casa estaban saliendo por lo que fue todo un caos encontrar a unos _gemelos_ Sonoda.

— Lamento mucho las molestias —Habló respetuosamente la chica después de que la señora Sonoda medio explicara las cosas, aunque muchos guardaban recelo e incredulidad a la historia, era más fácil creer que esa Umi chica era una gemela perdida que fue separada al nacer y que recién la encontraron de una forma digna de telenovela o simplemente una desconocida con un gran parecido al primogénito de la casa.

Se decidió explicarles a todos incluidos los alumnos para evitar rumores extraños sobre la familia pero ahora que contaban esa historia, tal vez sería más sencillo lidiar con los rumores falsos.

— Dices ser también una Sonoda —Comentó escéptico la cabeza de la familia.

— Lo soy —Respondió formalmente como era su costumbre.

— Nadie creería una historia como esa —Refutó de la misma manera.

— Lo entiendo, algo así no es normal.

— Pero eso fue lo que sucedió —El varón entró en la conversación recibiendo una mirada de reprimenda de su padre.

— ¿Qué habilidades tienes? —Cuestionó el patriarca a la joven Sonoda.

— Mis padres me criaron desde niña instruyéndome en el Kyūdō, Kendo, Nagauta, caligrafia y danza tradicional —Respondió con su acostumbrada cortesía.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar siendo callados por el líder del dojo.

— Bien, pruébalo —Umi mostró signos de confusión en su rostro por unos segundos — Enfrenta a alguno de mis estudiantes y prueba lo que dices, si ganas creeré tus palabras.

— Está bien, como diga.

Acciones antes de palabras, la mejor forma de probar su honestidad.

 **...**

Para suerte de Hanayo la familia de ese mundo era tan comprensiva como la propia por lo que aunque con dudas decidieron creer su historia y confiar en ella.

 **...**

Para Rin fue algo similar solo que les era algo extraño e incómodo lidiar con dos gemelas hiperactivas que respondían al mismo nombre, por suerte para los adultos encontraron algo o mejor dicho la idol descubrió algo con lo cual poder diferenciar a ambas.

— ¿En serio puedo usarlo-nya? —Preguntó tomando un vestido verde de una sola pieza con arreglos florales de sakura.

— Claro, adelante —Respondió la mujer alegre de ver que ese vestido que le compró a su hija hace casi un año no se iba a tirar como muchos otros que rechazaba.

La otra Rin no podía creer que su yo de otro mundo estuviera tan emocionada por usar algo que no se vería bien en ella para empezar.

— Entonces tomare primero el baño y me pondré esto cuando termine, muchas gracias-nya —Usar el uniforme le agradaba pero ahora estaba sucio, esa caída dimensional hizo más que solo causarles dolor y nauseas.

 **...**

Ojala las cosas hubieran resultado de esa forma para Eli.

— ¿Pasa algo? —Preguntó la Ayase mayor al ver la confusa mirada de la menor.

— No es nada en especial es solo —Pausó unos segundos sin saber cómo decir realmente aquellas palabras en su cabeza desde que su ruta habitual a casa cambio ligeramente y claro el hogar mismo — A decir verdad solo mi hermana y yo vivíamos solas en Japón y ustedes, bueno, nuestros padres se encontraban en Rusia y saber que en este mundo viven todos juntos es algo.

— ¡Mi pudin! —Una voz femenina que la idol reconocería en cualquier parte salió de aquella casa extraña para ella.

Rápidamente entraron encontrando a una rubia de ojos azules haciendo todo un drama por un postre.

— ¡Onii-chan, te comiste mi pudin ¿Verdad?! No lo niegues, eres el único que pudo hacerlo, a papá no le gusta el chocolate, por lo tanto solo tú pudiste hacerlo —Reclamaba la pequeña sin dar tiempo si quiera a que el rubio respondiera alguna de sus acusaciones.

Ni si quiera había notado el par curioso de ojos azules que veían todo con sorpresa, esa versión de su hermana menor era un poco… escandalosa.

— ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? —Un hombre de edad madura entraba por la puerta con molestia y cansancio después de escuchar desde la calle los gritos de su hija — ¿Quién eres tú? —Preguntó al notar a la Eli mujer que no quitaba su rostro de asombro, en verdad ese mundo era como un espejo del propio.

La vista de la menor de las rubias finalmente se posó también en esa extraña con curiosidad.

— Eso es un poco complicado de contestar —Respondió dudosa sobre que decir.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —El hombre parecía poder intimidar a cualquiera con su mirada y su porte de hombre rudo pero para Eli no parecía tener mucho efecto.

— Querido —Dijo la mujer para llamar la atención de su esposo — Creo es mejor discutir esto dentro y con calma.

— ¿Por qué? —El hombre quería respuestas e inmediatas.

— Porque tal vez sea algo que les cueste creer y es mejor si lo discutimos con calma ¿Sí? —La Ayase mayor casi parecía rogar y tras algunos minutos de tensión el hombre pareció ceder.

— Dejaré mis cosas y bajo en un momento —Simplemente comentó subiendo las escaleras cercanas.

 **...**

Maki al igual que Eli pasaba por un incómodo momento donde era _inspeccionada_ por el señor Nishikino, el hombre con todos sus estudios parecía no creer del todo la historia que su esposa y el inútil que tenía como hijo le contaban.

— Por favor ¿Podríamos parar con esto? —Preguntó una incómoda Maki después de responder por tercera vez la misma pregunta de ese hombre idéntico a su padre.

— Bien, solo hay una forma de confirmar si lo que dicen es cierto —Respondió tras un breve silencio.

— ¿Cuál es? —Inquirió la idol con miedo a la respuesta.

— Una prueba de ADN —Dijo con calma — Si lo que dicen es cierto entonces la prueba debería ser positiva indicando que tú niña eres nuestra hija, pero claro eso sería imposible ya que solo tengo un hijo y por lo tanto solo tendría una explicación.

— Pero aun si son idénticos a mis padres no hay garantía de que el ADN sea el mismo —Contestó Maki sabiendo que las posibilidades eran muy aleatorias.

— Para mí no existe otro método, no creeré en la palabra de una extraña que dice ser mi hija.

— No crees que estas llevando esto un poco lejos —Le comentó su esposa recibiendo una dura mirada del médico.

— Está bien, adelante, hazlo —Dijo decidida la Maki chica extendiendo su brazo.

— ¿Maki? ¿Estás segura? —La señora Nishikino se veía preocupada, ¿Y si salía negativo?

— Es más necio que mi padre y por experiencia sé que no escuchara razones hasta no comprobarlo él mismo —Respondió sin despegar la mirada de ese hombre que abandonó el lugar unos momentos para después volver con una jeringa.

 **...**

— Llegamos —Comentó la señora Yazawa frente a una pequeña casa bastante humilde

— ¿En serio es aquí? —Preguntó algo confundida la Nico idol.

— Disculpa si no es una lujosa mansión señorita idol famosa —Contestó su otra yo ligeramente molesta.

— Para tu información, mi familia y yo vivimos en un pequeño departamento por esta zona —Respondió igual, se dio cuenta que tal vez malinterpretó sus palabras pero la gran Nico-nii no se disculparía tan fácil — Pero supongo que es parte de los cambios que mencionó Nozomi.

— Dejen de pelear —Comentó la madre abriendo la puerta — ¡Llegamos! —Anunció y al momento aparecieron dos pequeñas niñas similares a Nico.

— ¡Bienvenidas! —Gritaron alegres al mismo tiempo mientras corrían a recibir a su madre.

Permanecieron confundidas y algo asustadas al ver a dos iguales a su hermana mayor.

— Ellas son.

— Cocoa y Cocoro —Contestó la idol con calma sonriendo a las pequeñas tranquilizándolas.

— Te pareces mucho a onee-chan.

— ¿Nee-san tenía también una hermana gemela? —Ahora más curiosas se acercaban a la _extraña familiar_.

— Es algo un poco más complicado que eso —Dijo la Nico de otro mundo buscando algo con la mirada.

— ¿Qué? —Su otra yo estaba atenta a la mirada que escaneaba la casa hasta dar con la suya.

— Me preguntaba ¿Dónde está Cotaro?

— ¿Quién es Cotaro? —Preguntó confundida la señora Yazawa.

— Nuestro hermano menor —Toda la familia la vio extraño — Espera ¿Quieren decir que en este mundo no existe Cotaro?

— Supongo que no —Respondió extrañada su contraparte.

— No puede ser —Murmuró abatida.

— ¿De qué está hablando? —Preguntó una de las pequeñas.

— Se los explicaremos luego, primero vamos a comer algo —Contestó la señora de la casa y las pequeñas celebraron.

— Yo prepararé la cena, tú descansa madre.

— Pero hija.

— Descuida, yo le ayudare —Habló la otra Nico bastante segura.

— ¿Sabes cocinar? —Inquirió algo desconfiada.

— Nadie cocina mejor que yo —Presumió con su ego en alto la joven idol.

 **...**

— _¡Con un demonio Honoka baja en este instante! —Gritó una molesta Umi a su amiga de la infancia que en esos momentos estaba en la cima de un enorme tobogán que muchos preferían evitar._

— _¡No! ¡Yo cree el grupo y ustedes tienen que empezar a respetarme! —Respondió amenazando con saltar._

— _¡Si no bajas el único respeto que tendrás será el que se le tiene a los muertos!_

— _¡Salta, Salta, Salta, Salta! —Coreaban los visitantes y hasta amigas de la chica ganando una mirada molesta de Umi._

— _Perdón —Dijeron al mismo tiempo las involucradas._

— _Dos, dos y medio, dos y tres cuartos —Murmuraba mientras temblaba de miedo intentando ganar valor para saltar ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás._

 _No contó con una persona que estaba detrás de ella._

— _Esto, es ¡Numazu!_

 _Y la empujó haciéndola caer por el tobogán._

— _¡Ay san Juan del tamborazo, líbrame del chin…!_

— Y justo en ese momento caí al agua —Terminó de relatar la idol mientras comía una pieza de pan con toda calma.

— Pues yo aún no puedo creer que realmente vengas de un mundo paralelo —Comentó Yukiho escéptico.

— Y yo no puedo creer que en este mundo seas hombre —Contestó con toda calma — Aunque sigues con el mismo carácter.

— ¿Quieres decir que en tu mundo soy una chica?

— Si, de hecho —La musa buscó entre sus cosas sacando su celular — Aquí está —Exclamó mostrando una foto de una castaña de ojos azules junto a una rubia también de ojos azules similar a Eli pero más joven, ambas sonreían y saludaban a la cámara.

— ¿Esa es Ayase-san? —Casi gritó sorprendido el chico acercándose a la foto.

— ¿Hablas de Arisa? —Honoka estaba confundida con la reacción del chico — Bueno si, desde hace mucho ambas son muy buenas amigas —Aunque últimamente se comportaban de una manera diferente y parecían más cercanas.

— No puedo creerlo, Ayase-san es la chica más linda de la escuela y cualquiera estaría feliz de salir con ella pero —Cerró la boca al darse cuenta que estaba delirando en voz alta y se sonrojó intentando ocultarse y balbucear.

— ¿Tienes videos ahí? —Preguntó su otra yo señalando el celular.

— Si, algunos ¿Por qué?

— Bueno, ¿No tienes alguno de un concierto o algo así?

— ¡Es cierto! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes? —Y rápidamente buscó entre sus archivos algunas de sus presentaciones.

 **...**

— Supongo que eso responde algunas preguntas —Comentó la señora Minami después de una cena y charla entre ellas y la Kotori de otro mundo — Aun hay cosas que me gustaría preguntar, pero creo que lo más conveniente es dejar eso para después.

La musa solo asintió sonriendo y la misma mujer se preguntó si sería capaz de distinguir cuál era su hija una vez que se cambiaran el uniforme.

— Por ahora lo mejor es que tomen un baño y a dormir.

— ¿Dónde dormiré yo? —Preguntó incomoda la viajera.

— Podemos dormir juntas —Sugirió su doble — La cama es lo bastante grande.

Era notorio el cómo ambas se encontraban incomodas con hablar entre ellas pero se esforzaban para acostumbrarse lo más rápido posible.

 **...**

— Siguiente —Habló fuerte y firme la chica Sonoda, a su alrededor un grupo de chicos esparcidos por todo el lugar quejándose de dolor.

— Increíble —Murmuró la mujer Sonoda.

— Derrotó a todos y no parece ni si quiera un poco agotada —Comentó el hijo de la familia.

El patriarca parecía complacido por la magnífica forma en la que se desempeñó Umi durante cada combate, ni un solo movimiento desperdiciado y además tan fuerte como para acabar con todos sus alumnos, seguro su padre del otro lado debe estar orgulloso de ella.

— Umi, tu turno —Ordenó el señor sin voltear a verlo.

El chico no objetó nada y se preparó para el combate. Cuando ambos estaban listos se saludaron y el padre dio la orden de inicio.

— ¡Kote! —Gritó el varón con intenciones de golpear y ganar el punto pero no contó con el bloqueo de la chica y el rápido movimiento de piernas que lo hizo perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Men! —La musa no fallo en su golpe a la cabeza derribando a su contraparte masculina.

— Se acabó —Dijo el señor Sonoda parando el encuentro — Puedo ver que no mientes, eres una espléndida Sonoda.

— Muchas gracias —Saludó con los estándares con los que creció.

— Ahora escuchemos lo que tienes que contar.

 **...**

— Me duele la cabeza —Comentaron ambas contrapartes al mismo tiempo.

— Realmente están sincronizados —Exclamó la pequeña rubia con sorpresa, aun tenían dudas, en especial el padre pero de momento dejarían las cosas así — Siempre quise una hermana mayor, dime ¿Cómo es mi otra yo? —No dudaba en expresar su emoción.

— Son muy parecidas —Contestó con cariño.

— ¿En serio? —Se acercó a su oído lo más que pudo — Ella tiene novio.

— Dudo que exista alguien capaz —Murmuró con voz gélida.

Alisa comprendió de inmediato que fuera el mundo que fuera, su familia era igual.

— Si no es molestia, me gustaría saber dónde dormiré —Exclamó la idol tratando de evadir el tema.

— ¡Conmigo! —Se ofreció de inmediato la menor Ayase — Tengo mucho que preguntarte y.

— Alisa, no seas maleducada —El chico Eli intentó detener a su hermana.

— Pero no sabemos cuánto tiempo se quedara y quiero aprovechar para saber que se siente tener una hermana mayor —Se quejó la pequeña

— Pero no está bien molestar a las visitas —La madre intentó razonar.

— Descuiden, me servirá para distraerme —Intervino la musa.

— ¿Estás segura?

— Si, no hay problema.

— ¡Sí! Vamos, onee-chan.

La pequeña prácticamente arrastró a la mayor con ella.

 **...**

— Al parecer nuestras vidas son prácticamente las mismas —Exclamó más para ella que para su otra yo.

— Y somos muy parecidas también —Comentó la otra.

— ¿Quieres que te ayude? —La musa sonrió con calma.

— Te diste cuenta con tan poco tiempo ¿Cierto? —Su contraparte sonrió.

— También me cuesta pedir ayuda, ¿Por qué no me cuentas primero?

 **...**

— ¿Estás bien? —Preguntó la señora Nishikino desde la puerta de la habitación de invitados.

— Si, no tienes de que preocuparte, crecí escuchando sus sermones y rudas criticas durante toda mi infancia, estoy acostumbrada.

— Pero.

— Ni si quiera sabemos cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí así que está bien, podré soportar unos días —Y esperaba que no fuera más que eso, no sabía que era exactamente pero algo le decía que lo mejor era no involucrarse mucho con ese hombre igual a su padre.

— Buenas noches —Dijo al no encontrar nada más que decir.

— Buenas noches —También se despidió fue un largo día y necesitaba descansar para poder arreglar todo eso lo más pronto posible.

 **...**

Un castaño molesto salió molesto del lugar donde él y sus amigos pasaban la noche divirtiéndose, ¿Por qué estaba molesto? Porque la chica que tenía como novia resultó ser una molestia, falsa y melosa como todas, tal vez no como todas.

— Espera Tsubasa ¿Es enserio? —Casi gritó a su espalda su amiga que lo seguía después de la forma en la que él termino con esa chica que conoció apenas hace dos días.

— ¿Te parece que bromeo? —Respondió sarcástico sin detenerse.

— Oye no te desquites conmigo que no tengo la culpa de tus problemas —Reclamo la chica de cabellera naranja y ojos purpuras.

— Entonces deja de meterte como si lo fuera.

— Te lo advertí ¿Sabes? —Comentó harta de todo eso — Pero claro, _el joven soy demasiado bueno para salir con solo una chica_ no quiso escuchar.

— Claro, gracias mamá por tus sabios consejos —Continuo igual — Me han sido de mucha ayuda.

— No intentes ser la victima porque tú y yo sabemos que la única que terminó realmente mal en todo esto fue Kousaka-san.

— Te dije que no volvieras a mencionarla —Por primera vez se giró molesto encarando a su amiga.

— Cierto, lo olvide, el señor perfecto odia que le restrieguen sus errores —Ahora ironizó ella — Estoy harta ¿Sabes?, lo que a mí respecta, tú y Eren pueden irse al demonio —Y sin decir más e ignorando los gritos y reclamos de Tsubasa se fue.

* * *

 **A decir verdad no tenía planeado meter a Tsubasa y Anju hasta mas adelante pero despues de pensarlo al ultimo minuto decidí que mejor lo ponia de una vez... si se preguntan que le hizo Tsubasa a Honky... probablemente es lo que piensan... pero ¿que opinan? ¿quieren lo que haga sufrir?...**

 **bueno yo estaré continuando otro o quieren un OS NicoMaki, que es la única pareja que me falta por darle su propio espacio... creo que pondre una votación en la pagina, sean libres de pasar y decidir, tengo como 3 ideas para el NicoMaki así que no hay problema...**

 **PD: cuanto batallo para que esta pagina no me elimine los separadores... entre otras cosas...**


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Adivinen quién cumple años hoy ?, si, su autor favorito ... ok, no, no es su autor favorito, solo es mi cumpleaños ... y como es una costumbre para mi, les dejo una continuación ... si , es mi cumpleaños y soy yo quien regala, asi hago las cosas ... es como por 100 palabras más corta que la anterior pero me esforcé para que no quedara más corta ...**

* * *

Un nuevo día y las personas se preparaban para ir a sus trabajos o preparar sus propios negocios para el público, desde los más impresionantes hasta los más modestos, eso incluía el local Homura.

— Onee-chan, despier —La frase murió en la garganta del joven al solo ver a una de las dos Honoka dormir y ni rastros de la otra — ¡Mamá, una de las onee-chan desapareció! —Informó rápidamente a su madre completamente alterado.

— Ah, tu padre dijo algo sobre haberla visto salir hace poco —Comentó aun sin poder asimilar eso del todo — Dijo que iría con sus amigas y volvería más tarde.

El joven Kousaka no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Honoka levantándose temprano e ir fuera de casa.

 **...**

— Este lugar también es igual —Comentó Honoka observando detenidamente cada parte del templo donde en su mundo siempre practicaban.

— Honoka-chan, eso es una falta de respeto —Exclamó la miko como advertencia a su modo.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó regresando su atención al grupo.

— En resumen —Habló Eli antes de perder la atención de alguna, en especial del trio baka — Nuestras familias son prácticamente las mismas pero igualmente tienen factores que las hacen diferentes.

— Yo tengo un hermano menor —Comentó Honoka levantando la mano.

— Y yo no —Continuó Nico sin poder creerlo.

— Mi padre de este mundo es estricto pero siento que es algo diferente al de nuestro mundo —Expresó Umi, no es que ese hombre fuera malo, pero había algo que no le agradó del todo, esa sensación no desapareció en todo el tiempo que estuvo con él.

— Comprendo lo que quieres decir Umi —Maki se encontraba en una situación similar, o mejor dicho peor — Supongo que conocí el lado que nunca quise ver de mi padre.

— No puedo negar que las entiendo —Eli se sentía en la misma postura, ese hombre no era mala persona pero parecía exigirle demasiado a su versión masculina.

— Mi madre parecía un poco difícil de tratar —Dijo Kotori buscando una manera de expresarse.

— Note eso desde el principio —Interrumpió la líder — Mientras estábamos en su oficina se veía como una señora gruñona

— _Honoka_ —Tanto Umi como Maki amenazaron con la mirada a la amante del pan.

— Perdón —Retrocedió asustada colocándose junto a Kotori.

— No había mucha diferencia con mis padres-nya —Exclamó Rin bastante animada.

— Tampoco con los míos —Hanayo se unió a la discusión.

Las ocho observaron un poco a Nozomi como si esperaran algo.

— ¿Qué les puedo decir? —Comentó con una sonrisa.

— Lo siento —La rubia rápidamente tomó su mano.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas Elicchi?, ¿Acaso me fuiste infiel? —Preguntó juguetona.

— Nozomi —Regañó con un sonrojo notorio.

— Está bien Elicchi, estoy bien —Una sonrisa más sincera apareció en su rostro.

— ¿Les echo agua? —Preguntó Nico señalando a la pareja que estaba en su propio mundo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿En dónde está la manguera?

— Nico-chan deja las tonterías para las otras dos.

— Aquí está la manguera-nya.

— Ay no puede ser —Susurró la pianista dándose cuenta de que estas ya estaban en una de las suyas.

— ¿Les echo agua? —Preguntó tomando la manguera.

— ¡Que no!

— ¿Les echo? Les voy a echar agua —Dijo dispuesta a mojar al duo de cristal.

— ¿Quieres que Nozomi te castigue? —Inquirió Maki.

— Por eso digo que no les hecho agua —Y arrojó la manguera.

— ¿Honoka-chan tú no les va a echar agua-nya?

— Rin-chan, estoy comiendo —Respondió masticando un trozo de pan.

— ¿Quieren dejar las tonterías de lado por un momento? —Umi sin piedad tomó el pan de Honoka y lo arrojó al piso.

— ¡Mi pan!

— Ya comprendemos mejor este mundo pero eso no nos ayuda en nada para volver —Vio cómo su amiga de la infancia sacaba otro pan y nuevamente lo tomó y arrojó al piso — Debemos buscar alguna pista.

La pobre amante del pan solo se lamentó otra vez.

— ¿Qué proponen? —Eli nuevamente se unió al grupo.

— Evitar que Umi-chan desperdicie comida —Dijo Honoka con un puchero.

— Honoka, hablamos de nuestro problema para volver —Intervino Maki antes de que comenzara otra discusión.

— Podríamos buscar algo en la escuela —Habló Hanayo con timidez.

— Esa es una excelente idea —Exclamó la rusa animada — Después de todo llegamos aquí desde nuestra escuela a la de este mundo.

— Tiene sentido —Concordó la arquera — ¿Pero que buscamos exactamente?

— Tal vez algo que tenga que ver con esto —Señaló la amante del pan señalando el juego de su celular — Intenté cargar el juego ayer en la noche pero no funcionó.

— ¿Intentaste jugar cuando te advertí que no lo hicieras? —Umi reaccionó molesta.

— No, quise decir, mi otra yo intentó jugarlo.

— ¡Honoka!

— Espera Umi —Eli nuevamente intervino — Esto puede ser importante.

— Es cierto, en la escuela el juego funcionó correctamente —Concordó Maki.

— Si a eso le llamas correctamente —Comentó la loli del grupo.

— Pero si no funcionó en casa de Honoka-chan —Kotori entró en la conversación.

— Quiere decir que probablemente solo funcione en la escuela —Pana entró en modo activa.

— Por el momento lo mejor es volver cada uno a su hogar temporal, desayunar y después reunirnos en la escuela —Propuso Nozomi con su habitual sonrisa.

— Estoy de acuerdo —Secundo Honoka.

— Yo igual —Hanayo también se apuntó.

El resto aceptó también, continuar con el estómago vacío no era buena idea y tampoco tenían seguro que volverían pronto a su verdadero hogar.

 **...**

— ¡Niñas dense prisa! —Gritó la señora Kousaka desde la puerta de su hogar.

Desde lo acordado el día anterior ella llevaría a ambas a la escuela y aprovechando el viaje hablar con la directora, no estaba segura si el resto también pensó algo similar y nunca se pusieron de acuerdo para eso.

— Ya estoy aquí —Exclamó la Honoka idol con el mismo uniforme de su mundo, al menos así era más fácil distinguirlas.

— Espérenme —Dijo la otra llegando masticando un bocado del desayuno.

— Siempre es lo mismo onee-chan —Regañó el hermano menor — Deberías aprender a tu otra yo se levantó temprano e incluso salió a entrenar.

— Yo no soy como ella —Respondió secamente adelantándose.

La familia mostró una expresión preocupada pero la otra Honoka no notó al salir rápidamente tras su gemela.

— Kousaka-san —Llamó una chica de uniforme blanco, cabello naranja y ojos purpuras — ¿Puedo hablar con? —Cayó al ver como otra chica idéntica a Honoka se acercaba corriendo.

— ¡Anju-san! —Señaló la recién llegada sorprendida.

— ¿Qué quiere Yuki-san? —Preguntó tranquila la Honoka de ese mundo.

— No sabía que tenías una hermana gemela —Comentó sin saber cómo reaccionar.

— Es una larga historia —Expresó igual — ¿Solo eso buscaba?

— No, yo; quería disculparme.

— ¿Sobre qué?

— Sé que debí advertirte y que no tengo ningún derecho a pedir perdón pero aun así quería decirlo —Y sin esperar nada se fue tan fácil como apareció.

— ¿De qué estaba hablando? —Preguntó al Honoka viajera.

— No es nada —Respondió adelantándose otra vez.

— Me harías el favor de cuidarla por hoy —Pidió la señora Kousaka preocupada por su hija.

— No entiendo nada —Comentó la idol completamente confundida — Pero lo hare.

La mayor sonrió más tranquila.

 **...**

Como la mayoría de las musas lo imaginaron la llegada a le escuela atrajo la mirada curiosa de todo el mundo, al parecer la idea de la señora Kousaka no fue tan única como pensó ya que la mayoría de los padres estaban en ese lugar, solo faltó la señora Yazawa que por su trabajo no tuvo oportunidad de presentarse, los Sonoda que aún no llegaban y las Minami, aunque la directora ya estaba en la escuela las Kotori apenas llegaban al lugar.

— Llegó Kotori-chan —Dijo Honoka con una sonrisa levantando los brazos.

— Llegó el pavo fjgdfdjfddjfdjdfgdgf —Empezó la Nico idol con una extraña canción.

— Por favor no empiecen con sus estupideces —La idol de cabello rojo intentó detenerlas.

— Llegó el pavo.

— _fjgdfdjfddjfdjdfgdgf_ —Coreó el trio baka siguiéndo la corriente.

— Saben que Umi va a matarlas cuando se entere ¿Verdad? —Maki

— Por eso hay que aprovechar ahora —Respondió Honoka — Llegó el pavo.

— _fjgdfdjfddjfd_.

Honoka y Rin callaron al momento en que sintieron dos palmas presionar sus cráneos con mucha fuerza, Nico solo tembló al ver a la furiosa Umi.

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió limitándose a ir al grano.

— _Fue idea de Nico-chan_ —Señalaron al mismo tiempo el duo.

La loli no respondió y solo comenzó a correr; Umi arrojó a ambas chicas al aire con fuerza superando fácilmente los veinte metros y en segundos corrió alcanzando a Nico colocándose frente a ella con su brazo extendido se lanzó aplicando un perfecto lariat al cuello escuchándose un crujido, nadie dudaría de que acababa de romperle el cuello.

Mientras ambas chicas caían Umi las atrapó en el aire arreglándoselas para aplicarles un doble suplex, otra vez el mismo sonido de antes. Segundos después las tres se quejaban dando vueltas en el piso, Nico sujetando su garganta y el otro par sus cabezas.

— No debí regalarle ese libro de lucha libre —Se lamentó en el piso la líder idol.

— ¿No están muertas? —Preguntó Honoka asustada viendo a su otra yo sufrir en el piso.

— Por desgracia son resistentes como las cucarachas —Exclamó la Umi idol con toda calma.

— Eso es imposible —Habló el Maki varón llamando la atención de todos.

— No, de hecho se contuvo —Expresó Honoka levantándose del piso como si nada hubiera pasado — Normalmente terminamos con vendas por todo el cuerpo.

— Me refiero a que es imposible moverse de esa forma sobrehumana y sobrevivir a una caída de esa altura —Reclamó molesto.

— ¿Qué acabas de ver? —Su yo chica señaló al trio.

— Si pero.

— ¿Qué, acabas, de ver? —Recalcó con un aura intimidante.

— Ya solo falta Nozomi-chan —Dijo Hanayo chica para cambiar el ambiente.

— Ya casi llega-nya —Exclamó Rin con toda calma.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —Cuestionó la rusa idol con algo de celos.

— Eso es fácil-nya —Contestó ignorando la mirada molesta azul mientras se colocaba unos lentes negros — Porque acercándose, el peligro viene ya.

Nico y Honoka tocaron un par de trompetas de quien sabe dónde sacaron.

— Y para llorar no es el tiempo ahora —Continúo Honoka.

— Siento subir más y más la adrenalina —Nico no se quedó atrás.

— Ya no sé porque las aguanto —Comentó Maki al ver el numerito.

— Nos quieres y lo sabes-nya —Dijo Rin con una sonrisa gatuna — Especialmente a Nico-chan.

— Alguien tiene que vigilarlas es todo —Comenzó a jugar con su cabello mientras desviaba la mirada — No se crean tan especiales.

— Tsundere mode on —Exclamó Honoka con el pulgar en alto.

— No eres nada honesta Maki-chan —Comentó Nozomi apareciendo de pronto entre el grupo asustando muchos.

— Deja de hacer eso, casi me matas del susto —Reclamó la idol Nishikino.

— Buenos días para ti también Maki-chan —La ignoró por completo centrando su atención en el trio baka — Ahora creo que ustedes decían algo sobre mí antes de que llegara.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —El Maki varón inquirió extrañado.

— Ese es mi secreto palyboy-kun —Habló tranquilamente caminando al asustado trio girando levemente la mirada al chico — Siempre estoy informada de todo.

— No se asusten, tengo un plan —Exclamó la líder del trio idiota con seriedad y confianza.

Sus amigas la vieron como una heroína y salvadora.

— ¡Corran! —Gritó huyendo con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus decepcionadas compañeras la imitaron.

— Que lindas, quieren jugar —Comentó con toda calma tomando el mismo rumbo que las otras tres en dirección al edificio.

Momentos después se escuchó el sonido de una radio y una voz.

— _Amante del pan a Pajarita de mar,_ _Amante del pan a Pajarita de mar, contesta Pajarita de mar_.

— Aquí Pajarita de mar —Contestó Kotori un pequeño radio como si fuera algo normal — Honoka-chan ¿Dónde estás?

— _Ya no quiero sentir más wash-washi_ —Se notaba el miedo en su voz.

— Tranquilízate Honoka-chan, si te disculpas estará bien.

— _No, no estará bien_ —Respondió empezando a entrar en pánico — _¿Todos están escuchando?_

— Si, aquí estamos.

— _Que bueno, porque tengo miedo, tengo miedo, Kotori-chan tengo miedo, ¿Me escuchas?, tengo miedo._

— Honoka-chan cálmate —Por un moemnto la chica al otro lado guardo silencio — ¿Honoka-chan?

— _Kotori-chan, puedo verla_ —Dijo asustada.

— ¿Dónde está?, ¿Qué está haciendo?

— _Al otro lado del pasillo, observando, merodeando, preparándose para atacar_.

— Huye Honoka-chan —Pidió la _Pajarita de mar_ con dramatismo.

— _Kotori-chan, si no salgo de esta quiero que sepas_ —Hizo una pausa dramática — _Que fui yo quien le dio esa fruta que enfermo a las alpacas._

— ¡Que no escape Nozomi-chan!

Un grito de terror se escuchó por el radio y la escuela.

— _Loli legal a Tomate tsundere, Loli le. ¡¿A quién demonios se le ocurrieron estos nombres?!_ —Gritó Nico molesta al otro lado de la línea.

— _Nozomi_ —Respondieron en grupo.

— _Como sea_ —Le restó importancia — _¿Esa fue Honoka?_

— Si —Apenas Maki respondió un segundo gritó se escuchó — Y esa debió ser Rin.

— _Esto no es bueno_ —Calló uno segundos — _Si no salgo de esta quiero que sepan_ —Antes de que terminara fue atrapada por Nozomi y su grito se escuchó por toda la escuela.

La tarotista regresó arrastrando tres cuerpos.

— Pudiste dejarme terminar al menos —Se quejó la loli.

— Lo siento Nicocchi pero perdiste el tiempo.

— Rin-chan ¿Dónde te ocultaste? —Preguntó Hanayo al ver a la chica totalmente empapada.

— En la piscina-nya —Contestó como si fuera lo más obvio.

— Nosotros no tenemos piscina —Informó Eli varón desconcertado.

— Ahora si-nya.

— ¿Seguras que son humanas? —La Honoka de ese mundo estaba asustada igual que algunos otros alumnos, nada de eso era normal.

— Que grosera-nya —Exclamó Rin ofendida — Tal vez Nico-chan parezca duende o Nozomi-chan vaca parada pero son humanas-nya.

— ¿Usted no aprende verdad? —Nozomi se colocó unos lentes oscuros.

— ¡Ya basta de este circo! —El Maki chico intervino colocándose justo entre las dos — Me cansé de ver sus juegos y tonterías.

Las miradas de miedo en todas las musas eran notorias y ninguna dudo en retroceder varios pasos.

— Interrumpió a Nozomi —Dijo Honoka ocultándose tras su otra versión.

— Nunca creí que existiera alguien tan loco o idiota —Nico se ocultó tras Maki.

— Estamos en otro mundo ¿Recuerdas? —La idol también intentaba ponerse a salvo pero con la otra a su espalda le era difícil.

— Suerte puré de tomate —Fue lo único que dijo la idol felina.

— Dejaré el castigo de Rin-chan para después —Comenzó Nozomi con calma acercándose al Maki varón — Parece que hay un niño desobediente que castigar.

— ¿Crees que te tengo miedo? —Retó con la mirada a la viajera.

Nozomi sonrió.

— Me tomaré mi tiempo para educarte —Comentó tranquila — No volverás a ver el verde o morado de la misma forma.

Sin decir más se adentró en el edificio nuevamente y la campana del inicio de clases al fin sonó.

 **...**

— A ver si entendí —Eli chico hizo una pausa — ¿En su mundo realmente no hay hombres? —Inquirió sorprendido por la información.

Ahora se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, era preferible que estar encerrados en la oficina de la directora con tantos involucrados; después de comparar información quedaba aclarar las dudas.

— Bueno, no es que no existan —Maki habló con toda calma — Pero son muy pocos, prácticamente 80-20 en población mundial.

— ¿Entonces como hacen para? —No encontraba la forma de decirlo.

— Se desarrolló un método hace años con el cual es posible que dos mujeres tengas hijos —Contestó sin perder la compostura — O mejor dicho hijas, ya que en el 100% de los casos son mujeres.

— ¿Eso no es entrar en un círculo? —La señora Nishikino aún no creía posible esa posibilidad, o al menos no con la tecnología actual.

— Es algo que se busca solucionar en el futuro pero la verdad el esfuerzo que se coloca en esa área es mínimo.

— Es increíble —Eli chico dejó escapar un suspiro — Pero eso significa que las relaciones entre chicas es común en su mundo ¿Cierto?

Ahora que recordaban, dijeron el día anterior que Kotori y Maki eran hermanas pero de padres diferentes, lo que significa que las señoras Nishikino y Minami estaban casadas en su mundo.

— De hecho —Eli tomó la mano de Nozomi con cariño, Nico y Maki se acercaron más pero sin verse a los ojos igual que Rin y Hanayo solo que estas eran más melosas y por último Kotori abrazó a una sonrojada Umi.

— No puedo creerlo —Murmuró la Nico de ese mundo completamente sorprendida.

— Pero en su mundo debe ser natural —Comentó la directora intentando asimilar la información.

— De hecho si comparamos —Comenzó la vicepresidenta de esa escuela — Rin-chan, Hanayo y Kotori-chan con Umi, son parejas existentes en nuestra realidad.

Ahora que lo mencionaba era cierto, incluso Nico y Maki estuvieron en una relación un tiempo, solo quedaban Eli y Nozomi.

— Esperen —Honoka se percató de un detalle — ¿Soy la única sin pareja también en ese otro mundo?

— No —Negó su otra yo de inmediato — Pero si soy la única que viajo sin su novia —Hizo un puchero.

— Te recuerdo que posiblemente fue culpa tuya en primer lugar —Regañó Umi-chan.

— ¿Y si probamos el juego para obtener pistas? —Preguntó Honoka sacando el celular.

— Podríamos empeorar todo así que, negado.

— Lo dices porque tienes a Kotori-chan contigo.

— ¿Dijiste algo?

— No, nada.

— Ahora que recuerdo —Maki-kun habló seriamente — ¿No dijeron antes que eran idols?, ¿Cómo es posible que tengan pareja?

— Eso es eso, y esto es esto — _Explicó_ Honoka con toda tranquilidad.

— Pero aun no entiendo porque comenzaron a cantar de esa forma cuando llegaron, las Kotori —Comentó el Hanayo varón dándole vueltas a la idea.

— ¿Qué acaso su Umi no quiere rellenar a Kotori-chan como a un pavo? —Inquirió la líder idol inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

— ¡Cl-claro que no, nosotros no hemos hecho nada de eso! —Gritó Umi-kun molesto y sonrojado.

— _¡Ja, Gay!_

Todos voltearon a ver en dirección a la Rin idol.

— Perdon-nya, quería probar nuevos tonos —Dijo guardando su celular

— ¿Pero eso es cierto? —Preguntó la Honoka idol.

— Por supuesto, jamás se me ocurrió hacer algo como eso.

— _Marica, marica, marica, marica_.

Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en Honoka.

— Yo también quería probar tonos —La chica sacó la lengua traviesa.

— Espero que les quede claro, yo respeto a Kotori y.

— _Mentiras, tú me enamoraste a base de mentiras,jskjakjdjkadkj,mentiras._

— Se me resbaló el dedo —Simplemente dijo la musa tarotista con una sonrisa.

Frustrado y molesto, el chico decidió callarse.

— ¿Y si mejor investigamos sobre algo que pueda responder el por qué están aquí? —Inquirió el rubio presidente.

— De acuerdo, pero habrá que hacer esto bien —Exclamó Nico sacándose la ropa como antes pero esta vez terminó con un pijama de tomate — Me equivoque —Repitió lo hecho y esta vez apareció con un traje con un estilo similar al de Sherlock Holmes pero en tono amarillo con franjas rojas, un pantaloncillo y un listón en su gorro.

— Entendido —Umi chica hizo lo mismo sacándose la ropa apareciendo con un vestido en color rosa y su gorra combinación entre rosa a cuadros y amarillo con un listón rosa.

— ¿Qué estás esperando Eli? —Preguntó la loli idol a la rubia.

— Olvídenlo —Dijo bastante seria.

— Umi —Simplemente la nombró y la chica ayudó de inmediato a quitarle la ropa a la rusa hasta que terminó con un traje de policía y su cabello atado en dos coletas con listones negros.

— ¿Lista Kokoro-chan?

— ¡No me llames Kokoro-chan! —Gritó avergonzada y molesta.

— ¡A buscar! —La ignoró por completo tras salir corriendo con Umi tras ella.

— ¡Oigan, esperen! —Eli las siguió a toda prisa.

— Se les encendió el swich —Exclamó Honoka como si nada.

 **...**

— Anju espera —Dijo casi desesperado sujetando el brazo de su amiga después de que lo ignorara por casi diez minutos que la estuvo siguiendo — ¿De verdad ya no piensas estar con nosotros?

— Creí que haber sido bastante clara el día de ayer —Respondió cortante la chica.

— ¿Por qué? —Inquirió frustrado sin comprenderla — ¿Por Kousaka? No veo la diferencia entre lo que Tsubasa hizo con ella y con las otras.

— Eso es precisamente, dejaron de ver lo que está frente a ustedes —Anju ya estaba cansada de lidiar con ambos — Y yo ya me canse de jugar al lazarillo para ustedes, ahora déjame en paz.

Sin decir nada más Anju se alejó antes de las lágrimas en sus ojos la traicionaran.

* * *

 **Stas musas se descontrolaron, referencias, referencias en todas partes: v ... pero esto apenas está empezando... la parte de Umi y los tonos/memes originalmente iba a ser de Eli y lo del pavo realmente ni lo tenía planeado pero la última semana mi hermano no dejaba de cantar esa canción y al final no pude evitar una escena con eso...**

 **(corregido por un problema con la pagina)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Es 14 de febrero y los que tienen pareja lo saben... también los que no pero fingen ignorarlo :v... nuevo capitulo, la verdad pensaba tener otro escrito terminado para esta fecha pero por desgracia solo termine este nuevo capitulo, logré meter todo lo que quería... eso creo... aunque me atoré bastante en algunas partes logré terminarlo... ahora lean el capitulo y no lo que estoy escribiendo :v**

* * *

Era el receso y todo lo que se encontraba haciendo era ver el cielo tratando de asimilar todo lo que sucedió el día anterior, no todos los días conoces a tu hermana de un mundo paralelo y te enteras que eres la mejor amiga de tu amor platónico.

— Pero lo que me sorprende más es que esa otra onee-chan sea una idol famosa —Murmuró dejando escapar sus pensamientos.

— Disculpa.

Escuchó a alguien llamarlo por lo que apenas prestó atención hasta darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

— ¿Ayase-san? —Se regañó mentalmente por sobre reaccionar.

— Kousaka Yukiho-san ¿Cierto? —Inquirió la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa.

— Sí, soy yo —Contestó más tranquilo.

— Excelente, me gustaría charlar contigo, ¿No estás ocupado? —Preguntó tan dulce e inocente ajena a las miradas de odio y celos por parte de los chicos y chicas que presenciaban el inusual acercamiento.

— No —Dijo nervioso, él si notó el ambiente — ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?

— Quisiera hablar sobre nuestras hermanas.

Con eso comprendió de inmediato.

— Claro —Habló algo desanimado — Pero ¿Puede ser en otro lugar? —No sería buena idea charlar de algo así frente a tantos curiosos.

— Me parece bien —Aun sin notar las miradas curiosas la rusa sonrió tranquilamente — Conozco un buen sitio.

Sin perder tiempo Yukiho siguió a la pequeña rubia que sonreía ignorando a medio mundo.

 **...**

— Espero que no causen problemas —El rubio seguía preocupado por las tres chicas que salieron corriendo.

— Estarán bien —Comentó una despreocupada Honoka.

— Ellas no me preocupan como tal.

— No entiendo.

— Lo que Elicchi trata de decir es que le preocupa que causen otro alboroto.

— Entiendo —Calló por unos momentos — Eres la Nozomi-chan que conozco ¿Cierto?

— Quien sabe.

 **...**

— ¿Entonces viste sus presentaciones? —Alisa estaba tan emocionada que no notó cuando invadía el espacio personal del avergonzado chico — Que mala suerte, yo estaba tan emocionada por tener una hermana mayor que olvide por completo que era una idol de otro mundo.

Yukiho suspiró aliviado cuando la rubia se retiró.

— No creo que debas preocuparte —Esperaba que no se molestara por tomar tanta confianza — No es como que vayan a desaparecer hoy, si no saben cómo volver aun tienes una oportunidad de preguntarle.

— ¡Tienes razón! —Gritó llena de emoción — ¿Me acompañarías terminan las clases?

— ¿Terminando?, ¿Pero a dónde?

— A Otonokizaka por su puesto.

 **...**

Las adultas se habían alejado un poco para poder mantener una charla seria sobre qué acciones tomar, viera como se viera, que un grupo de chicas similares a sus hijas aparezcan de la nada y además con habilidades absurdas para un humano normal terminara por llamar la atención tarde o temprano y eso involucrara a las familias de todas.

Por otro lado los jóvenes continuaban charlando tranquilamente sobre cosas triviales y comiendo sus almuerzos, casi todos, porque el Maki varón se encontraba alejado del grupo.

— ¿Alguien tiene algo de sal? —Preguntó una de las Kotori de pronto.

— ¿Sal?

— Si, para mi huevo cocido —Dijo mostrando el alimento.

— ¿Lo olvidaste antes de salir? —La otra Kotori inquirió.

— Me distraje con las telas y creo que olvide guardarla.

— Tal vez alguna de nuestras madres tenga un poco —Comentó Nico.

— Iré a preguntar —Kotori se levantó para después entregarle el huevo a la chica Hanayo — ¿Puedes cuidarlo por mí? Ahora regreso.

La tímida chica asintió.

— ¿Está bien que comamos tranquilamente mientras sus amigas están corriendo investigando por la escuela? —Umi estaba algo intranquilo con esa parte.

— Cierto, mejor hay que llamarlas —Nozomi tranquilamente sacó una barra de chocolate a la cual le quitó su envoltura con cuidado para después arrojarla al aire.

— ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —Gritó el rubio alterado justo antes de que un borrón dorado atrapara el chocolate en el aire.

— Bienvenida Elicchi —Saludó su novia como si fuera algo normal.

La rubia solo contestó moviendo su cabeza mientras devoraba el chocolate.

— Lo veo y no lo creo —Comentó Kotori sorprendida.

— ¿Por qué me vez así? —Preguntó Maki en modo tsundere a Nico.

— ¿No iras a hacer algo como eso verdad?

— Claro que no.

— Para Nicocchi es simple —Nozomi se aclaró la garganta — Smile.

— Sweet —Dijo Rin.

— Sister —Continuó Eli

— Sadistic —Maki también.

— ¡Surprise! —Gritó la segunda Nico apareciendo de la nada asustando a los de otro mundo.

— Un día me mataran de un infarto.

— Eres tan exagerada como nuestra Nicocchi.

— _¿Qué se supone que significa eso?_ —Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

— ¿Y qué hay de Umi? —Preguntó la versión masculina.

— Kotori es quien se encarga de eso —Comentó la rubia.

— Tengo una idea —Exclamó Nozomi — ¡Honoka rompió su dieta!

— _En ese momento Cell sintió el verdadero terror_

— ¡Rin-chan! —Regañó Honoka.

— Perdon-nya.

— Ho-no-ka —Y la líder sintió el verdadero terror al notar a su amiga tras ella.

— No es cierto Umi-chan, te lo juro por los dulces que escondo bajo mi cama que no es cierto —Muy tarde se dio cuenta de que habló de más.

— Espero estés preparada para tu castigo.

— Lo siento Umi-chan, te prometo dedicarme a la die…

— Cuidado —Dijo Hanayo mientras intentaba sujetar el huevo debido a que en su intento de escape Honoka casi lo tira.

— ¿El huevo está bien-nya?

— Si, parece que no le pasó nada —Respondió Pana aliviada.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial el huevo? —Preguntó la rubia curiosa por la reacción de la joven pareja.

— Lo que pasa, es que el huevo se lo encargó Kotori-chan a Kayo-chin-nya —Contestó Rin con calma

— ¿El huevo es de Kotori? —Cuestionó la chica Umi.

— Si, ella fue con.

No tuvo tiempo de continuar cuando Umi le arrebató el huevo de las manos.

— ¡Hijo mío! —Gritó emocionada mientras abrazaba el huevo.

Cabe destacar que nadie supo cómo reaccionar a eso.

— Ya regrese, afortunadamente si encontré sal —Observó la extraña escena — ¿Por qué Umi-chan está cantándole una canción de cuna a mi almuerzo?

— Pues…

 **...**

— Anju deja de ignorarme —Eren nuevamente acorraló a su mejor amiga buscando arreglar las cosas — Escucha, olvidemos todo esto y vamos a divertirnos a la salida ¿Sí?

— ¿De verdad crees que es tan sencillo?

— Olvida a Kousaka ¿Quieres? —Comenzaba a irritarse.

Anju sonrió amargamente.

— Realmente no entiendes nada —Empujó a chico para poder irse pero en su camino se topó con su castaño amigo — Ustedes no son el centro del universo.

Y empujando también a Tsubasa se alejó de ambos.

 **...**

— Menos mal que se aclaró antes de que Umi-san comenzara a comprar ropa y nombrar al huevo —Comentó la Honoka de ese mundo mientras algunas de las idols no dejaban las burlas a la pobre chica.

— Y yo no puedo creer que siga perdiendo mi tiempo en este lugar —Dijo el Maki varón.

— No me agrada ese Maki-nya —Exclamó la Rin idol molesta — Me da asco solo verlo, ese cabello pelirrojo, esos ojos morados, esa expresión malhumorada.

A su lado la chica Maki tosió.

— Pero a ti te queda bien Maki-chan —Completó nerviosa.

Antes de continuar la campana sonó anunciando el fin del descanso.

— Hora de volver a clase —Exclamó el rubio presidente — ¿Qué harán ustedes? —Preguntó a su contraparte femenina.

— Supongo que continuar investigando.

— ¿Y las clases? —La directora se unió a la conversación — Están en otro mundo pero es la misma escuela.

— No estoy tan segura —La señora Nishikino comentó — Es cierto que nuestros mundos son similares pero también diferentes, podrían tener problemas con la historia u otros temas.

— Descuiden —Habló la idol Nozomi — Ya nos pondremos al corriente cuando volvamos.

— No sería la primera vez que tenemos que hacerlo —Completó Maki.

— Estamos acostumbradas a balancear nuestra vida escolar con la de school idols —Exclamó la rubia con una sonrisa tranquila.

— Solo saben presumir —Comentó el Nishikino molesto — Tal vez ni si quiera sea cierto y solo nos mientan para que las traten mejor —Sarcásticamente terminó de hablar con una sonrisa burlona.

— Se acabó, Umi-chan, Elicchi sujétenlo —Ordenó Nozomi y de inmediato ambas chicas se lanzaron sobre el chico pelirrojo atándolo en una silla que quien sabe de donde apareció.

— ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?! —Gritó furioso intentando soltar sus brazos.

— Me cansé de tu actitud, pensaba tomarme el tiempo como con nuestra Maki-chan pero tú eres peor —Con decisión la tarotista se colocó frente a él.

— ¡Están locas!, se los advierto si no me sueltan —Calló al instante en el que Nozomi lo abofeteó.

— Oye eso es —La Maki idol detuvo a la versión de su madre de ese mundo de intervenir con un movimiento de su mano.

— Silencio, yo haré las preguntas —Sentenció la sacerdotisa — Ahora dime ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo?

— ¿Qué? —Y fue abofeteado nuevamente.

— ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo? —Repitió la pregunta.

— Estás loca —Y otro golpe.

— Podemos seguir todo el día, ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo?

— Deja las preguntas estúpidas y —Nuevamente fue golpeado.

— ¡No puedo soportarlo-nya! —Gritó Rin aferrándose a Hanayo con una expresión afligida — Ver a Maki-chan ser torturada es demasiado.

— Pero Rin-chan, él no es Maki-chan —Señaló Nozomi — Él es Maki-kun.

— Es cierto-nya —Exclamó recuperada y se acercó al chico atado abofeteándolo.

— Pero que —Habló como pudo el adolorido adolescente.

— Rin-chan, se supone que primero debes hacer una pregunta —Dijo Pana sintiendo algo de pena por el pobre prisionero.

— Lo siento; ¿De qué color es mi ropa interior? —Y tan pronto terminó la pregunta lo golpeó.

— Son unas —Y antes de poder terminar fue golpeado otra vez, ahora por la idol Hanayo.

— ¡Indecente! —Gritó la chica Sonoda con clara intención de golpear al chico cuando fue detenida por Honoka, Kotori, Eli y Maki.

— No Umi-chan —Exclamó la come pan entre el forcejeo.

— Umi, se supone que vamos a corregirlo, no arrancarle la cabeza —Comentó Eli para hacerla entrar en razón.

— Bien —Habló calmándose — Pero una sola palabra indecente y no respondo.

— Todas ustedes están completamente locas, no entiendo cómo es que no las han metido a prisión —Maki al parecer había llegado a un punto de furia muy alto.

— Tendré que tomar medidas extremas, Elicchi ayúdame —Ordenó la mayor del grupo.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer? —Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, empezaba a temer a esa mujer — ¡Suéltame! —Intentaba inútilmente liberarse de Eli que lo llevaba como un costal.

— Tardaremos unas horas, nos vemos aquí al terminar las clases —Simplemente fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse con dirección desconocida.

— ¿Qué le hará a mi hijo? —Preguntó la Nishikino un poco preocupada.

— Es mejor que no lo sepa —Respondió Honoka.

— ¿Va a estar bien? —Volvió a preguntar.

— Si sabe lo que le conviene terminará rápido —Comentó Nico — Pero no lo lastimará, mucho, físicamente si es lo que le preocupa.

Kotori suspiró.

—Estoy preocupada —Comentó con nostalgia.

— ¿Por ese Maki? —Honoka se sorprendió.

— No —Negó rápidamente — Por los niños de la primaria.

— ¿Primaria? —Inquirió el Eli varón.

— ¿Los niños a los que ayudas al terminar la escuela? —Inquirió la líder idol.

— Cierto, incluso les lees cuentos ¿No es cierto? —Maki sonrió.

— Si, y esta semana tocaba el de _La pequeña pingüina que hacia bubu-desuwa_.

— ¿Qué?, espera —Honoka habló alterada — ¿Qué pasó con el de _La delfina que buscó a la princesa Shiny_?.

— Honoka-chan, ese lo terminé la semana pasada —Contestó Kotori con algo de culpa.

— No puede ser —Dramatizó — ¿Y la delfina encontró a la princesa? —Interrogó con desesperación.

— Honoka-chan, la historia no es sobre si la encontró o no, es sobre lo que pasó para.

— Solo dime si la encontró —Exigió sujetando a Kotori por los hombros.

— Si lo hizo —Respondió para liberarse.

— Gracias —Dijo soltándola y calmándose — ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —Preguntó Honoka al grupo.

— Continuaré buscando donde me había quedado —Comentó Umi.

— Creo que yo también continuare donde me quedé —Dijo Nico.

— Preguntaré a alumnos y maestros, tal vez nos sea de ayuda —Propuso Hanayo.

— Rin ayudará a Kayo-chin-nya.

— Buscaré en internet, tal vez encuentre algo —Exclamó Maki jugando con su cabello.

— Yo iré con mi madre, bueno, la de este mundo —Comentó Kotori.

— Esperen, ¿Y yo qué? —Expresó Honoka sintiéndose excluida.

— _¡No hagas nada estúpido!_ —Respondieron en coro.

La líder se mantuvo quieta unos segundos.

— ¡No!, ¡fuera impulso de idiotez! —Gritó tratando de mantener la calma — Debo luchar, confían en mí, debo luchar, debo luchar; perdí —Y se fue con rumbo desconocido.

 **...**

Yukiho sentía el verdadero terror al estar en clase y no era para menos si el rumor de que la chica más popular de la escuela fue directo a él y además pasaron el descanso juntos, lo que incrementaba los celos de sus compañeros y miradas nada agradables.

— _Me pregunto si mi yo de otro mundo pasa por algo similar_ —Pensó intentando mantener la calma.

 **...**

Eren se encontraba frustrado, pensó que para estas alturas ya se le habría pasado el enfado a su amiga y volverían a divertirse, pero no, Anju se mostraba igual o más firme en su postura de mantenerse alejada de ellos; necesitaba idear algo para regresar las cosas a la normalidad.

— _Supongo que solo hay una cosa que puede tranquilizarla_ —Pensó sin prestar atención a la clase — _Pero dudo que Tsubasa acepte tan fácil._

 **...**

— Umi —Honoka se encontraba _oculta_ al lado de la ventana de los de segundo año, más específico en el aula donde sus otras versiones tomaban clase y ahora estaba intentando llamar la atención de chico, cabe resaltar que toda la clase ya la había notado, menos el profesor — Umi, por aquí.

El chico estaba intentando por todos los medios ignorarla pero esa Honoka de otra línea temporal era bastante insistente.

— Umi, tengo que decirte algo —Intentaba no subir la voz para no ser descubierta por el profesor — Algo, muy importante.

Fastidiado de pasar 15 minutos con lo mismo decidió por fin responder.

— ¿De qué se trata? —Preguntó con mal humor.

— Hola —Simplemente saludo alegre.

— ¡¿Hola?! —Gritó molesto interrumpiendo la case.

— ¿Algo que agregar Sonoda-san? —Cuestionó el maestro por la interrupción.

— No, yo, es solo que Honoka —No sabía cómo explicarse ya que la idol desapareció de la ventana.

— La joven Kousaka está a cinco asientos del suyo —Señaló el sensei.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó bajando la cabeza.

— Espero una disculpa por escrito al terminar las clases —Simplemente comentó antes de retomar la clase.

 **...**

— ¿Y bien? —Inquirió Nico al grupo al sonar la campana de clase, nuevamente todo el grupo reunido, menos las Kotori, el Umi chico, Nozomi y Eli con el Maki varon.

El resultado fue el mismo para todas.

— Entonces, ¿Se acabó? —Comentó la chica Hanayo preocupada.

— Claro que no —Contestó Honoka decidida — Esto no se acaba hasta que canta la gorda.

— ¿Cuál?, ¿Moshimo kara kitto o Junai lens? —Comentó Nico justo antes de que las idol se pusieran pálidas.

— _Ese compa ya está muerto, no más no le han avisado_.

— ¿Está detrás de mi verdad?

— Nicocchi~

Lo siguiente fue un grito desgarrador y un _washi-washi max_ con todas sus letras.

— Ya no más —Exclamó desde el piso la loli sujetándose el pecho.

— Tú te lo buscaste Nico, al llamar gorda a Nozomi —Dijo Eli mientras la sacerdotisa se llenaba de orgullo por su trabajo — Porque Nozomi no es gorda, solo esta rellenita de amor.

— ¿Qué les parece esta frase para la lápida? —Preguntó Honoka al grupo mostrando un cartel con la frase _"y si era tan lista ¿Por qué se murió?"._

— Elicchi~

— Si mi vaquita, digo Nozomi —Contestó la rubia con tono acaramelado.

— Se acabó, sin parfaits para ti por un año —Sentenció la mayor.

— ¿Qué? No, Nozomi, por favor, lo que sea menos los parfaits —Suplicó arrodillándose frente a su novia.

— Creí que la comida favorita de Eli era el chocolate —Comentó la Honoka de ese mundo.

— No creo que sea el mismo tipo de parfait que estás pensando —Contestó la Nico idol levantándose del piso.

— Lamento la demora —Anunció Kotori llegando con el grupo.

— Kotori —Rápidamente Umi volteó a verla sonriente pero de inmediato su expresión cambió — Tú no eres mi pajarita —Comentó un poco decepcionada.

— Supongo que no —Contestó la Kotori de ese mundo incomoda — Pero ¿Cómo lo notaste? —Era una pregunta que todos los de ese mundo se hacían, ellas no parecían tener problemas para diferenciar a una de la otra sin embargo ellos seguían con las mismas preguntas del inicio.

— Porque tus ojos no tienen el mismo brillo que los de mi Kotori —Respondió segura y orgullosa.

Tanto Kotori como el Umi que acababa de llegar se quedaron sin palabras.

— ¡Kya!, ¡Umi-chan! —De la nada la idol saltó sobre su novia abrazándola con mucho cariño logrando que el modo avergonzado de Umi apareciera.

— Ko-Kotori, aquí no —Pero su novia no la soltó.

— Sin parfaits, un año —Murmuró una decaída rusa en el piso.

De la nada el teléfono de Honoka comenzó a vibrar.

— ¿Qué es? —Murmuró al ver como aparecía _"Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate"_ con la opción de _"new"_ y sin pensarlo presionó el icono y la canción comenzó.

— Honoka ¿Qué hiciste? —Preguntó molesta Umi.

Sin ponerse a pensar en nada Eli comenzó a cantar su solo.

 _Estoy segura que ¿Hubiese sido mejor fingir ignorancia?  
Soportando este dolor en mi pecho  
Todos los días sonreía sin decir nada  
Y diciéndome a mi misma que lo olvidara_

 _Encerré mis sentimientos, heartbreak!_

 _Tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario también  
Apenas conteniendo estas lágrimas miro las estrellas  
Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre  
Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan_

Antes de que se dieran cuenta el ambiente cambio y se transformó en un escenario donde ahora la rusa cantaba con toda el alma y su ropa también había cambiado a un vestido negro de una sola pieza.

 _Eventualmente estos sentimientos se calmarán  
A medida que pasa el tiempo, tú también te alejas  
¿Cuándo esto se volvió un recuerdo lejano?  
El tiempo pasa y tú te alejas_

 _Repetidamente me pregunto por qué, heartbreak!_

 _Mi interminable tristeza y mi interminable dolor  
Fluyen como lágrimas hasta el amanecer  
Mis sentimientos se remolinean con mayor violencia que lo usual  
Mi completo ser pareciera que se colapsa_

 _¿Debería dormir? La luna eventualmente aumenta su luz  
Un gentil sueño cae en mi pecho_

 _Con esta tristeza ordinaria y dolor ordinario  
Apenas conteniendo estas lágrimas miro las estrellas  
Parecen más resplandecientes y despampanantes que siempre  
Mientras silenciosamente me iluminan._

Cuando la canción terminó todo regresó a la normalidad.

— ¿Qué clase de aikatsu es este? —Fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Honoka.

* * *

 **Eso es to-eso es to-eso es todo amigos :v... ok, mejor me doy prisa, mi computadora no deja de darme problemas, los que me sigan en mi pagina de facebook estarán más al corriente sobre lo que pasa... mi intensión era dejar doble capitulo de dos historias o algo de situaciones pero no creo poder terminar algo para el final de la noche... a menos que... no, tengo que levantarme temprano mañana... igual espero no tardarme tanto para la próxima ni con las otras historias...**


End file.
